Exek
by Lora98
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya meséli el ebben a történetben, egy kedves barátjának, hogy hogyan is feküdt le az összes csodák generáció tagjaival. Figyelem! Fiú x Fiú!
1. Aomine

Remélem tetszeni fog! Figyelem, teljesen más Kuroko! Vagyis próbálom őt megírni másnak... Yaoi! Akinek nem tetszik ne olvassa! ^^

Ah, nagyon szépen köszönöm a kritikákat! Annyira hálás vagyok, és néha úgy érzem mintha lebegnék... köszönöm!

Figyelem... kissé... Kuroko ebben a történetben szexéhes, reakciókat figyelő karakter lesz... de remélem azért így is tetszeni fog! :D

**sora-chan:** **Imádlak! Köszönöm, hogy szánsz annyi időt rám, és a történeteimre, hogy kritikákat írsz. Tudom, hogy soha nem kértem, hogy írjatok kritikát, de nagyon jól esik. Ez tényleg ráébresztett arra, hogy nem hiába gépelek... Nagyon, nagyon köszönöm azoknak, akik ez idáig mind elolvasták, véleményezték - esetleg - kedvencek közé rakták a történeteimet. **

**De a legjobban neked sora-chan! ;) Arigatou~**

A dőlt részek jelzik Kuroko kérdéseit és amit néha mond annak, akinek elmeséli a történetét, és a múltbéli beszélgetéseket. Remélem azért követhető...

Nagyon nagyon hálás vagyok. ^^

Úgy érzem a szívem túlcsordul...

Remélem élvezni fogjátok, mint én a megírását. **( Kitettem a T, mivel nem tudom, hogy mikor kap el a hangulat, hogy részletesebben leírjam az "olyan" helyzeteket. De némelyik lehet, hogy M lesz, szóval ne lepődjetek meg. Én szóltam! ^^ )**

suu~

...

Amikor a Teikouba jártam, Aomine-kunnal tettem meg először. Ez, persze, nem azt jelenti, hogy szűz voltam akkor. Nem, még azelőtt elvesztettem a gyerekkori barátommal. Kíváncsiak voltunk, hogy milyen lehet ha két férfi van együtt, és megtettük. Azt hiszem, ez csak még közelebb hozott minket egymáshoz. Hogy is mondjam... olyan bensőségesebb lett a kapcsolatunk. Én akkor jöttem rá, hogy meleg vagyok. Sosem vonzottak a nők, bár még egyel sem voltam. Úgy gondolom, hogy a nők gyönyörűek. Hiába tudom, hogy nem érdekelnek, mégis mindig elveszek a szépségükben. A hosszú szempillájuk, a karcsú alakjuk, a melleik, a hajuk...

_Miért nem szerethetek bele egy nőbe? Hát olyan nagy kérés ez?_

És ezért is hagytam figyelmen kívül Momoi-san érzéseit. Tudtam, már az első pillanattól fogva, hogy szeret engem, mégis nem lehettem önző. Majd talál valaki olyant, aki viszont fogja őt szeretni. Nem szeretem megbántani a nőket. Főleg Momoi-sant. Ők olyan kecsesek, törékenyek. Vigyázni kell rájuk mint a frissen készített porcelánra...

De nekem már így is jó...

A gyenge jelenlétű életem, azt hiszem hat éves koromban dőlt el. Emlékszem, hogy a szüleimmel a vidámparkban voltunk, a szellem házban. Az emberek körülöttem - még a szüleim is - megijedtek, sikítottak, megugrottak... Egyedül csak én álltam ott csendben a sötétben... Elképesztő volt látni, hogy egy hangra, neszre, érintésre így reagálnak. Abban a pillanatban tudtam, hogy én is látni akarom ezeket a reakciókat.

És akkor jöttem rá, hogy én valójában mindig imádtam nézni az emberek reakcióit. Eszembe jutott pár pillanat, amikor elvesztem a tömegben, és a szüleim aggódva, és sírva öleltek magukhoz amikor megtaláltak...

Ezért is építettem magamra az álarcomat. Ami semmi érzelmet nem mutat ki senki iránt, csak néha, amikor leengedem a védelmemet... Így könnyebb. Sokkal könnyebb. Elviselni bármit, ami fájna, ami megsebezne...

_Mióta gondolkodom én így? Már magam sem tudom. Olyan régóta hordozom már ezt, hogy igazán hozzám nőtt. Azt sem tudom milyen régóta nem viselkedem "igazi" emberként._

_De nekem így könnyebb._

Nem gondoltam volna akkoriban, hogy furcsa vagyok. Nekem ez természetes volt. Sőt még most is az. Mindig élveztem ahogy az emberek reagálnak a jelenlétemre. Néztem az arcukat, ahogy megrémültek, a szemüket, ahogy kitágultak...

Mindig is ezt figyeltem az emberekben. Képes voltam kiismerni őket akár az első pillanattól kezdve.

Ezért is nem léptem még az első évben. Akkoriban csak megfigyeltem őket, és terveket szőttem. Ez így most egy kicsit... betegesen hangzik.

Mióta vagyok én az élvezetek rabja?

Nem tudom...

Visszatérve...

Nem volt nehéz elcsábítani Aomine-kunt. Bár ő a nőket, és a nagy melleket szereti, egy kanos férfi útjába senki sem állhat.

_Elfojtottam egy nevetést._

...

Aomine-kun elképesztő. Mikor először találkoztam vele, én már tudtam, hogy ki ő. De ő ezt még nem is sejtette. Azt hiszem akkor épp ez volt a veszte. Nem is sejtette, hogy mi fog még rá várni.

Amikor Akashi-kun észrevette a tehetségem, nagyon örültem. Egyre jobban érdekelt az ő megfigyelése is, de ezt akkor tudtam csak elérni, ha bekerülök a csapatba. Mikor ez kemény edzéssel sikerült, és végül bejutottam... nagyon boldog voltam...

Aomine-kun a legjobb barátom lett. Mindig együtt lógtunk, és végül ő lett a fényem. Másodikig ment ez így. Egy nap amikor már minden a terv szerint ment...

Akkor döntöttem el igazán, hogy le akarok feküdni vele. Helyes volt, izmos, férfias... és mindennek tetejében, imádta a kosárlabdát.

Akkor még szerette... Na igen...

Nos az ilyenek mint ő, előnyt élveztek szexügyben...

...

Mint mondtam, alig lehetett nem észre venni azt, hogy Aomine-kun, szó szerint kanos volt. Nem tudom, hogy miért volt ilyen állapotban, de ekkor gondoltam azt, hogy eljött az én időm.

Miután edzés után mindenki elment, elindultunk mi is az öltözőbe. Szokásommá vált, hogy itt is lezuhanyozok, de az nap a szent cél is vezérelt. Az első lépés volt a tervem megvalósításához, hogy _az** összes csodák generációja tag meglegyen nekem.**_

_Tényleg furcsa voltam nem? Végül is... mi mást tehettem volna? Minden más olyan unalmas volt, és ez feldobta a mindennapjaimat... és élvezetet is nyújtott._

_De kérlek, ne nézz így rám... ilyen döbbent szemekkel... ez kínos, bármennyire is élvezem._

...

Tényleg egyszerű volt. Igazából meg is döbbentem, hogy sikerült rávennem arra, hogy feküdjön le velem. Az arcán látszódott, hogy aggódott, de én nem izgultam. Tudtam, hogy még sosem volt férfival. És mivel tapasztalt voltam ezen a téren, ezért is irányítottam én a helyzetet.

Mondtam neki, hogy nyálazza be két ujját, és utána tegye be őket a fenekembe. Szó mi szó, teljesen le volt sokkolva. A szemei kitágultak, az arca megfeszült, és én boldogan ittam a látványt, ami elém tárult. A reakciói olyan kielégítőek...

Hogy jobban hangulatba hozzam, leszoptam őt. Fáziskéséssel nyögött egy nagyot, és én örültem annak, hogy ilyen gyakorlott vagyok. Úgy tűnt, hogy végül megfelelő hangulatba jött mert végül azt éreztem, hogy a fenekemnél matat, és tágítani kezdett.

A zuhanyrózsát közben jobban megnyitotta, és a meleg víz kellemes érzéssel érte a bőrömet. A csobogó víz elnyomta az élvezetünk hangjait, de perverz módon azt sem bántam volna, ha meglátnak minket. Mielőtt elévezett volna, elrántotta a fejem, és megcsókolt. A karjaimat a nyaka köré fontam, és lábamat a dereka köré tettem.

A kezeit ekkor már kivette, és végül belém hatolt.

A kellemesen bizsergető érzésre, és egy cseppnyi fájdalomra, még a mai napig emlékszem. Ahogy mozgott, és lihegett, nyögött... olyan mintha minden lejátszódna most bennem.

_Ne, akkoriban tényleg érdekes személyiség voltam nem?_

_De ők nem ismerik ezt az énem... Senki...mostanáig.. rajtad kívül._

_Biztos vagy benne, hogy hallani akarod mindezt?_

_"- Igen."_

...

Miután mindkettőnket elért az orgazmus, megtisztítottuk magunkat, és hazamentünk.

_Ne, ne nézz így rám. Lesz ennél még sokkal durvább is._

_Ahogy az arcodra nézek, megint el kell fojtanom egy nevetést._

...

Másnap Aomine-kun került engem. Ez nem csak nekem tűnt fel, hanem mindenki másnak is. Magamban ujjongtam - a tőlem nem megszokott módon -, és élveztem, ahogy mindenki másképpen reagált. Egyszerűen elképesztő volt az a sok érzelmi reakció, hogy egy kicsit meg is szédültem tőlük.

_Akkor tényleg elgondolkodtam azon, hogy nem vagyok-e beteg?_

_De nekem - mint már említettem - ez természetes volt._

A tetőn találtam meg Aomine-kunt, és éppen aludt. Nem is lepődtem meg ezen amúgy.

Elmosolyodtam, odasétáltam hozzá, és ráültem az ölére. Piszkáltam az arcát, és amikor felébredt, az elképesztő volt.

Elvörösödött, megdöbbent, és a teste remegni kezdett. Aztán egyszerűen lelökött magáról, és a tető rácsához hátrált. Lihegett, és félve pillantott rám.

_"- Tetsu... figyelj... ami tegnap történt az... - sóhajtott -, én a lányokat szeretem. De ez... nem volt rossz... mégis te Tetsu vagy... ez... nem változik meg a kapcsolatunk ettől ugye? Minden... marad a régiben... ugye?"_

Vagy valami ehhez hasonlót mondott. Régen volt, és erre a részre csak halványan emlékszem. Mégis, örültem.

Tudtam, hogy nem lesz belőle semmi. Nem is reméltem Aomine-kuntól az ég világon semmit. Mindig is tudtam, hogy ő csak egy tárgy számomra, amin kiélhetem a vágyaimat... a vágyaimat szexuálisan, és reakcióilag... Ezért néha jól jön a maszk...

Ha nem lett volna, nem tudtam volna elrejteni a mosolyomat.

Azt válaszoltam neki, hogy rendben van, és minden marad a régiben. Ezután a kapcsolatunk úgy ment tovább mint azelőtt.

Néhány hét múlva újra megtettük. Aomine-kunt dobta a barátnője, és én ott voltam neki támaszként. Nem éreztem úgy magam mint akit kihasználnak, mivel nagyon élveztem a kialakult helyzetet.

Tulajdonképpen, magától értetődő volt az egész. Megtenni vele... logikus és ésszerű volt. Hisz ő volt a fény.

Másnap Aomine-kun nem került engem. Ugyanaz történt mint akkor régen a barátommal.

Közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz. Sokkal több dologról beszéltünk mint az átlagos barátok. A kapcsolatunkat, ami baráti - és szexpartnerinek bizonyult - titokban tartottunk mindenki előtt. Mindegyikünk ezt akarta. Bár azt hiszem én sokkal jobban... Mikor Aomine-kunnak új barátnője lett, ez a kapcsolat abbamaradt, de volt amikor velem csalta meg az akkori lányt, akivel járt.

Nem éreztem bűntudatot a lány miatt. Hiába tisztelem a nőket, a saját hibája - vagy Aomine-kuné - ha meg csalja őt. Tényleg nem. Valójában... azt hiszem csak azokat a nőket nem szeretem megbántani akiket ismerek.

Igen... most, hogy belegondolok... túl macerás lenne velük rosszba lenni. Az ilyen tisztességes, udvarias, kedves dolgokat meghagyom a maszknak.

Aomine-kun azt mondta, hogy mindez csak testi vágy, amit irántam érez. Mégis, ez a kapcsolat egészen addig folytatódott, amíg ott nem hagytam a kosárlabda csapatot.

_Bár nem ő volt az egyedüli, akivel együtt voltam, de ezt soha nem tudatja meg._

_Tényleg ne mond el neki jó?_

_"- Ne aggódj, nem mondom el Ahominének*. Sem a többieknek..."_

* * *

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :)

* Azt hiszem aki nézi a Kurokót, az tudja, de azért leírom ide, hogy mit jelent. Olyasmi mint japánul a Baka, ami idiótát jelent. Ezért is nevezik szegény Kagamit Bakagaminak, Aominét meg Ahominének xD A sensei a legjobb!

Ah, ez a szexmániás, és teljesen más személyiségű Kuroko a legjobb! Mindig is szerettem azt a gondolatot, hogy Kurokónak más személyisége is van...

Sziasztok! :)

Lora98~

by~


	2. Haizaki

Köszönöm, hogy elolvassátok!

Noriko: Jajj, de örülök, hogy tetszett! És, hogy azt írtad fantasztikus, szinte leestem a székről! Köszönöm! Nagyon jól esik, de tényleg. :)

Remélem élvezni fogjátok!

Trágár beszéd! (kicsit)

:D

...

Másnap suli után beültünk Kagami-kunnal a Maji Burgerbe. Egész nap láttam rajta, hogy fúrja az oldalát a kíváncsiság, de hagytam szenvedni. Többször próbálta már megkérdezni a nap folyamán, hogy ki volt a második, de direkt elkerültem őt. Persze, beállítottam ezt véletlennek, hogy ne legyen nagyon feltűnő.

Edzés közben is megpróbált megkörnyékezni, de akkor véletlenül - jegyzem meg, véletlenül - az arcába repült a labda.

A senpaiok furán néztek rá, de nem foglalkozott velük.

Miután megkaptuk azt amit rendeltünk, elindultunk a kosárpályára. Kagami-kun állkapcsa megfeszült, és éreztem, hogy pár pillanat múlva ki fog belőle robbanni a kérdés.

Nem is kellett sokáig várnom, mert amikor végre a pályára értünk, feltette.

Egy ideig csendben maradtam, és elgondolkodtam azon, hogy hogy is vehette ezt ilyen könnyedén. Mert az igaz, hogy ő volt az, aki megkérdezte, hogy szűz vagyok-e még, vagy sem... de hát Amerikában ki tudja milyenek az emberek. Ez nem rasszizmus, csak Kagami-kun az Kagami-kun.

- Miért nem tippelsz Kagami-kun? - néztem rá.

- Argh! Kuroko! Egész nap menekültél előlem, és ne hidd azt, hogy nem vettem észre! Erre azt mondod, hogy találjam ki?! Milyen ember vagy te...

Felkuncogtam, mert egyszerűen nem tudtam nem reagálni arra, amit mondott. Hiszen már jól tudja, hogy milyen vagyok, mégis...

Kagami-kun reakciói mégis hihetetlenek. Harag, düh, és a szórakozott arc, amivel rám néz. A pupillái össze-összehúzódtak, ahogy rám néztek.

- Mégis ki lehetett... hm... - Ért el hozzám Kagami-kun elgondolkodó hangja.

- Azért meg ne erőltesd magad Kagami-kun.

Erre csak elkezdett kergetni, és miután vagy tíz percig futkostunk, elkapott, és elterültünk a betonon.

A mellkasunk fel le járt, ahogy vettük a levegőt. Felnéztem és láttam, hogy kezd besötétedni, és így tudtam, hogy ha nem akarunk vak sötétben hazamenni, akkor ideje lenne elkezdeni a mesét.

- Kise volt? Vagy Midorima?

Kagami-kun szemébe néztem, és én döbbentem meg leginkább a feltételezésein. Éreztem, hogy elkerekednek a szemeim, és láttam Kagami-kun arcán, hogy ő meg rajtam döbbent meg.

- Kuroko?

A kezemet a számra tapasztottam, nehogy felnevessek, hiába ha fáradt vagyok a maszk is gyengül... Miután megnyugodtam felültem, és megtámaszkodtam a kezeimmel a betonon.

- Nem ők voltak.

- Mi? Ha nem ők akkor Murasakibara, vagy Akashi? Melyikük?

Belenéztem újra a szemeibe, és halványan elmosolyodtam.

- Nem, ők sem.

- He? Akkor mégis ki a fene volt az?

- Gondolkodj Kagami-kun. Egyszerű ez.

- Nem tudom, hiszen ők voltak a csodák tagjai nem? Fogalmam sincs...

Felnéztem az égre, és úgy válaszoltam neki.

- Haizaki-kun.

A reakcióit megint élvezetesen magamba szívtam, ahogy lesokkoltan felült a földről. A száját nyitogatta, de hang nem jött ki rajta. Oldalra nézett majd megint rám, és megint oldalra. Mikor újra rám fordította a figyelmét, egy ideig csendben maradt. Majd végül kitört mint a vulkán.

Elkezdett velem üvöltözni, hogy mégis hogy tehettem ezt, hogy vehettem rá magam, de aztán azt motyogta, hogy ehhez semmi köze sincs... Aztán végül megnyugodott, és csendben várt, hogy meséljek neki.

- De Kuroko... hogy... miért választottad azt a seggfejt?! Hiszen az egy erőszakos bűnöző komplexusos ... nem is tudom mi! Egy szörnyeteg! Az egész kinézete hasonlít egy horror filmből kilépő gyilkoséra! Ne mond, hogy te nem ijednél meg ha találkoznál vele egy sikátorban az éjszaka kellős közepén... - Nézett körbe. - H-hé ő ugye nem Tokióba jár suliba u-ugye?

Mennyei manna, mégis mit gondol Kagami-kun Haizaki-kunról? Mindenki félreismeri őt... valamennyire.

Elfojtottam egy nevetést.

- Hiszen ő is tag volt, annak idején.

...

Mikor először találkoztam Haizaki-kunnal, képtelen voltam levenni a szemem a hajáról. Olyan szép ezüst, fehér, szürke keveréke volt, hogy megállapítani nem tudtam, hogy milyen a valódi színe. Pedig akkor még nem festette, de minden irányból más más színként láttad. És a szemei is ilyen csodálatosan szépek voltak. A bennük lévő örökös dac, harag, elképesztő volt.

Amikor azt mondta nekem, hogy soha nem fog megkedvelni, mert nem vagyunk egy súlycsoportban, akkor döntöttem el.

Hogy meghódítom őt is.

De egyetlen egy dolog járt akkoriban a fejemben.

_Lehet, hogy hajfétisben szenvedek?_

_Ki tudja... és kérlek ne fintorogj Kagami-kun. Örülj, hogy nem itt kezdtem el az én kis játékomat. - Mosolyogtam._

Visszatérve...

Az akciót nagyban befolyásolta az Aomine-kunnal való szexeléseink, és hogy mindig ki voltam merülve.

Ó, igen, ne nézz így. Mondtam nem? Ez az egész Aomine-kunnal harmadik évig folytatódott. Persze, nem volt könnyű a napirend, de nem is volt lehetetlen.

Felkelés, iskola, szex az osztályban, az öltözőben, a tetőn, a zuhanyzóban, szex volt mindenhol... aztán a klub, majd hazamenés, evés, alvás...

Micsoda menetrend mi? Persze, ez nem egy nap alatt történt, csak felsoroltam, hogy hol csináltuk még anno.

Voltak olyan napok amikor nem szexeltünk Aomine-kunnal, de az tényleg... tényleg nagyon ritkán volt.

Ez az időszak megszakadt, amikor másodév közepénél, Aomine-kunnak barátnője lett. Azt mondta, hogy neki is tetszik a lány, és meg szeretné próbálni vele komolyan.

Ki voltam én, hogy meg akadályozzam ebben?

Mikor azt mondtam neki, hogy ez nem probléma, megfeszült és megdöbbent, de rendbe szedte magát, és elment.

Mondtam, hogy ki tudom is merni az embereket nem?

De akkor fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit gondoljak a helyzetről. Nem szerettem Aomine-kunt. Mármint, barátilag persze, de nem szerelemmel. Nem akarom, és nem akartam akkor, hogy belém szeressen.

Jó, nem vagyok egoista, hiszen tudom, hogy nem nézek ki olyan jól mint Kise-kun, de azt kívántam minden egyes percben, hogy ha belém szeretne, ne vallja be.

Az sokkal több gondot, érzelmet és reakciót vont volna maga után, nekem meg akkor nem volt hozzá energiám.

De tudtam, hogy ha most ne lépek Haizaki-kunnál, akkor soha máskor nem lesz alkalmam.

Mielőtt ez az egész Aomine-kun barátnője dolog elkezdődött volna, én szépen, észrevétlenül megkörnyékeztem Haizaki-kunt.

_Hogy?_

_Hogy hogyan? Ez egyszerű volt..._

Véletlenül neki mentem edzés közben, mikor játszottunk elbotlottam a lábában és magammal húztam őt a földre... Átnyúltam rajta a cuccomért, amikor egymás mellett sétáltunk szándékosan hozzáértem a kezemmel az övéhez... A füléhez hajoltam amikor ült a padon...

Tudtam, hogy feltűnt neki, hiszen került engem... és mindig bámult.

És mégis, hogy a francba vetted rá, hogy lefeküdjön veled?

Nos, ő nehezebb dió volt, mint Aomine-kun.

Nem tudom... de valahogy mindig is vonzott Haizaki-kun. A stílusa, a beszéde, az egész lénye - mint mondtad "bűnözős" - volt. A maga rossz fiús módján szexis volt, és durva is...

A reakciói meg szinte megfojtottak, annyira intenzívek voltak. Tényleg állandóan azt várta, hogy valaki belekössön. Úgy nézett körbe, akárhol is volt, mintha bármelyik pillanatban megverhetné valaki.

Bár, inkább ő lenne az aki szétverne valakit.

Nijimura-senpaijal jól kijött. Vagyis, ők ketten olyanok voltak, mint Aomine-kun és Momoi-san most a Touo-ban.

Nijimura-senpai mindig - hm, hogy is mondjam - szadista módon bántotta, szegény Haizaki-kunt. Állandóan verekedtek, de szerintem mindketten élvezték.

_Még mindig nem tudom, hogy hogy vetted rá azt a seggfejet. Képtelen vagyok elhinni..._

_Kérem, Kagami-kun, tartózkodjunk a trágár beszédtől._

_T-te..._

Egyik nap korán érkeztem a délelőtti edzésre. Valójában, hallottam, hogy Haizaki-kun is korábban fog jönni, így megérte korábban felkelni.

Amikor beértem az öltözőbe, ő éppen öltözött. Mikor meglátott hátraesett és beverte a fejét. Csak álltam ott, és elszámoltam magamban tízig, na meg mondtam a maszknak, hogy tartson ki, mert alig bírtam visszafojtani a nevetésem.

Azt hiszem egy kicsit kuncogtam is, és erre bedühödött. Felállt, megfogta az egyenruhám, majd a falnak taszított.

Ne, Kagami-kun ne szólj közbe, igen, tudom hogy Haizaki-kun erőszakos, de hagyj koncentrálni.

Aztán megkérdezte, hogy hogy mertem őt kinevetni meg ilyenek. Majd miután kiadnia magából, elpirulva vette észre, hogy én még mindig őt bámulom. Remegő hangon, - igen Kagami-kun, ő is képes ilyen reakciókra - kérdezte meg, hogy én mégis mi a fenét akarok tőle.

Az egész beszédéből alig fogtam fel valamit, mert koncentráltam, hogy minden érzést, reakciót eltároljak a fejemben.

Haizaki-kun volt a legkülönlegesebb mindenki közül. Nos, igen Midorima-kun egy Tsundere de... na igen.

Megfogtam a kezeimmel az arcát, és megpusziltam a száját.

- Le akarok feküdni veled.

Ennyit mondtam neki. Semmi többet.

És ő félős kislány módjára, paradicsom vörösen kimenekült az öltözőből.

...

Másnap én végeztem utoljára az edzésen. Felmérgesítettem Akashi-kunt, és nekem kellet letörölni a labdákat. Aomine-kun elment randira, Murasakibara-kun Akashi-kunnal ment el, Midorima-kun meg Oha-asa miatt, a mai napon került engem. Bár akkor még Nijimura-senpai volt a kapitány, de Akashi-kun volt az ő "jobb keze."

Tehetek én róla, hogy vízöntő vagyok? Most komolyan...

_Nem, erre nem kell válaszolnod Kagami-kun._

Mindenki elment már, és fáradtan vánszorogtam az öltözőbe.

Bementem, lezuhanyoztam, felöltöztem, és épp amikor indultam volna kifelé, neki döntöttek a szekrénynek. A táskám halk susogással ért földet, én pedig megijedtem. A fények miatt megláttam az ezüst hajat, és megnyugodtam.

Hiszen, csak nem akar megverni az iskolában nem?

Vagyis hát...

Megfordított és a fülembe suttogott, hogy miért akarok én mégis Ő vele lefeküdni. Hadovált valamit Aomine-kunról is, de nem nagyon értettem. Megéreztem, hogy Haizaki-kun felizgult, és ezen kicsit meglepődtem. Nem vártam volna, hogy így reagál rám. Mert hát, utál engem. De sajnos fogalmam sincs, hogy mit követtem el ellene, amiért utálhatna.

Az ezelőtti nap után elkezdtem egy új tervet kigondolni, de a mostani helyzet miatt, nem lesz szükségem rá.

Kicsatolta majd lejjebb húzta a nadrágomat, éppen annyira, hogy a fenekem kilátszódjon. Hallottam, hogy az ő nadrágja csattant a földön - az öv miatt - és hátra pillantottam.

És akkor megláttam.

Haizaki-kun ott állt mögöttem, szó szerint - kuncogtam-, és teljesen vörös volt.

Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy volt-e már férfival, de tagadólag megrázta a fejét.

Ilyenkor tényleg elgondolkodom azon...

Miért nem lehetek szerelmes egy nőbe?

Erre se válaszolj Kagami-kun.

Kedvem támadt akkor kiszúrni Haizaki-kunnal, és mondtam neki, hogy tágítson ki a nyelvével. Először megdöbbent, majd elszörnyedt, végül még jobban elvörösödött. Aztán jött az ellenvetések áradata, hogy ezt miért nem csinálja meg, hogy másként nem lehetne-e... de én mondtam, hogy igen, mégis, határozottan közöltem vele, szinte kedvesen mondtam, hogy azt akarom, hogy a nyelvét tegye a seggembe.

_Igen Kagami-kun, csak így, semmi köntörfalazás, hiszen már vagy két hete cserkésztem Haizaki-kunt, Aomine-kun meg épp ki volt lőve, szóval nekem is kijár némi szórakozás._

Meg az élvezet is.

És milyen jó is volt... Ó, Istenem, a régi szép emlékek. - Borzongtam meg.

_Egyszer Kagami-kun, ha a szükség szólít, akkor kinyallak szívesen. Csak, hogy ne nézz rám ilyen értetlenül, mikor azt mondom, hogy milyen jó is az._

_T-te, perverz! Hülye... se-seggfej! Rohadék! Ilyeneket mondani... nem é-érzed magad za-zavarban?! K-kuroko t-te..._

_Kagami-kun, mondtam, hogy hagyjuk a trágár szavakat nem? Köszönöm._

Jó tíz percig csak élvezkedtem, majd végül megengedtem Haizaki-kunnak, hogy abbahagyja. Pár perc hezitálás után, végül belém hatolt.

Intenzív együttlét volt, mindenre odafigyelt, és kedves is volt. A fülemben hallottam ahogy a nevemet nyögte.

Ezért ismerik félre sokan őt. Haizaki-kun jó ember, habár a külseje ijesztő, néhol félelmetes.

Például a mostani frizurájával...

_Ne nevess Kagami-kun. A te szemöldököd se semmi._

_Kagami-kun az erőszak nem mindenre megoldás._

Mivel abban a hitben voltam, hogy egyedül vagyunk - és egyedül is voltunk -, kiadtam magamból minden hangomat. Azt hiszem, hogy úgy nyögdécseltem mint valami kurva. Azért nem emlékszem erre a részre, mert olyan volt, mintha az agyamat elborította volna a vörös köd, és csak a bizsergő érzésre tudtam koncentrálni, ami a gyomromtól kezdődött, és minden testrészemet elzsibbasztotta.

Elemi erővel tört ki belőlünk az élvezet hulláma, és ernyedten a földre estünk. Mivel az egész alatt nem csókolóztunk, vagy tíz percig egymás szájában vájkáltunk.

Segített felállni, felöltözni, és hazakísért.

Haizaki-kun tényleg rendes. Ha nő lennék, esetleg rendes férfi, egy "érző emberi lény", "nem maszk", akkor bele is szerettem volna.

De ez túl sok macerával jár. A szerelem számomra csak teher. Mások érzéseivel játszadozni pedig gonoszság, mégis, tudom, hogy ők nem szerelmesek belém. Egyszerűen csak tudom. És remélem, hogy nem is lesznek azok.

...

Másnap, olyan deja vu érzésem volt.

Hogy miért? Oh, mert Haizaki-kun úgy viselkedett mint régebben Aomine-kun.

Került engem.

De nem izgatott nagyon a dolog, és ez láthatóan sokkolta őt. Ugyan már, két hét szex nélküli nap után - ha a magányos estéken a két kéz már nem elég -, és a fantasztikus menet után az öltözőben, ne várja azt, hogy most futni fogok utána.

Persze. Ennyire ne legyen oda magáért.

Kielégültem, reakcióilag és szexuálisan is. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy jól lakott kiscica.

_Ne nevess Kagami-kun._

Pár nap után, mikor elege lett belőle, hogy nem környékeztem meg, letámadott a férfi mosdóban. Az nap lemaradtam az órákról.

...

A ''mosdós'' eset után, mindennap szexeltünk. És tényleg, nyugodtan mondhatom...

Hogy baromira élveztem.

_Lehet elpatkolni azért, ha valaki túl sokat szexel?_

_Persze, ezt te sem tudod Kagami-kun._

Nos, szintén megbeszéltük, hogy ezt csak a hormonok teszik. Vagyis hormonok Haizaki-kun részéről, és kielégülés az én részemről. Titkoltuk, mivel ezt is megbeszéltük, és minden frankó volt.

Vagyis inkább Haizaki-kun erőltette, hogy még véletlenül se járjon el a szám. Szó szerint megfenyegetett, de egyik fülemen be, a másikon pedig ki.

Majd Aomine-kun szakított a csajával, és a dolgok még jobbra fordultak. Bár...

Amikor átmentem Aomine-kunhoz, és meglátta a testemen lévő foltokat és fognyomokat, kiakadt.

Nem tudtam mire vélni, hisz nem voltam a tulajdona.

De magamba szívtam a reakcióját, majd feltettem az engem foglalkoztató kérdést. Tudtam, hogy ha felteszem, az kínos helyzetbe hoz majd minket, és tudtam azt is, hogy mit fog majd rá válaszolni. Mégis feltettem.

- Mond, miért is érdekel ez téged?

Utána még megkérdeztem tőle, hogy nem gondolta komolyan, hogy csak vele fogok majd lefeküdni? Persze, a kis egoista...

Erre csak össze vissza tátogott mint egy partra vetett hal, és bámult rám. Nagyon, nagyon sokáig bámult rám.

Aztán erőszakosan kikötözött az ágyhoz, és durván szexelt velem. Nem mondom azt, hogy erőszaknak minősült, de megrémültem. Akkor féltem először Aomine-kuntól, és akkor is sírtam előtte először. A mozgással leállt, és rémülve nézett rám. Olyan volt, mint akit felébresztenek az álmából, és nem hiszi el azt, amit csinált.

Lehajolt, és sűrűn bocsánatot kért, többször is megnyugtató szavakat suttogott a fülembe. De én nem tudtam abbahagyni a sírást. Képtelen voltam abbahagyni. Egyszerűen annyira megijedtem, hogy arra napra a mai napig élénken emlékszem.

Rémisztő volt.

Félelmetes.

Miután túljutottunk azon a napon, nem igazán tudtam úgy viselkedni Aomine-kunnal, mint általában. Ezt ő is észrevette, és éreztem, hogy minden pillanatban, szomorú és fájdalommal teli szemekkel néz rám.

Később, az egyik üres folyosón Haizaki-kun elkapott, és a falnak nyomott. Szó szerint. Nem volt kedvem most hozzá, ezért megkértem, hogy engedjen el.

Feltűnt neki, hogy nem vagyok olyan hangulatban, ezért elengedett. Megvakarta a tarkóját, és érdeklődve rám pillantott.

Megkérdezte mi bajom, de én csak átöleltem őt.

_Ne, nézz már így rám Kagami-kun. Zavarba ejtő._

Szükségem volt arra, hogy megnyugodjak. És ez Aomine-kun mellett nem volt lehetséges.

Haizaki-kun csak állt ott vagy öt percig, majd visszaölelt. Kellemes, férfias illatát beszívtam, és egyből megnyugodtam. Álltunk ott becsengetésig, majd a számra nyomott egy gyors csókot, és elment.

Edzésen mondtam Aomine-kunnak, hogy nem haragszom rá, hiszen az egész csak annyi volt, hogy megijedtem tőle. Az egészet átláttam, miután Haizaki-kun megnyugtatott. Hiszen nem csak nekem van "sötét" oldalam, hanem másoknak is, de erről talán még Aomine-kun sem tudott. Ezért döntöttem el, hogy elfelejtem ezt az egészet. Egészen mostanáig el is felejtettem, hogy ez megtörtént.

Nos, már kész naptárat vezettem, hogy mit mikor fogok csinálni az iskolában, és kivel.

_Mondtam, hogy zavarba ejtő, ha így bámulsz Kagami-kun._

De mindez egyszerre vált fullasztóvá, amikor megtaláltam a következő potenciális áldozatot.

Nos elmondhatom, hogy ő volt a legfurább becserkészni. Kis kutatást végeztem, hogy jobban megismerjem őt.

Ő tényleg fura. Nem, nem is.

Ő csak egy _Tsundere._

...

Köszönöm! Remélem tetszett! Nos igen, Haizaki-kun... olyan méretetlenül édes lehet, amikor elpirul! :3

Kyaa! /

By: Lora98~

suu~


	3. Midorima

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!**

**A hibákért, ha vannak elnézést!**

**sora-chan: Aomine azért lepődött meg, - vagyis mikor írtam ez volt a fejemben -, mert neki természetes volt akkor, hogy így bánjon Tetsuval. Úgy gondolta, hogy ő csak az övé, nem lehet senki másé, még ha hangosan nem is mondta ki. Halványan azért érezhetővé akartam tenni, hogy Kuroko nem szerelmes egyikükbe sem míg ők... nos ez majd kiderül :D *megölellek amiért írtál kritit* ^^ Köszönöm!**

**Noriko: Neked is hálás vagyok! Sőt! Köszönöm megint, hogy fantasztikusnak jellemezted a művem, mégis én örülök annak, hogy tetszik is amit írok, és hogy olvasod is. És írtál kritikát! El sem hiszitek, hogy milyen jó érzés, ha felmegyek az oldalamra, és látom, hogy új kritika van a törimhez. :) _/ persze kivétel ha ti is írtok törit és kaptok kritit :D/_ Már csak ezért megéri szenvedni vele xD Na jó nem, nagyon is élvezem ezt a kis "hobby" szerű dolgot. Köszönöm, és örülök, hogy tetszik ez a teljesen más Kuroko. Sok történetet olvastam angolul, amiben "őrült", "gonosz", "más személyiségű", "szadista" volt, és ez nekem is nagyon tetszett. Nem az a megszokott, hanem egy kicsit más.. :)**

**Ha vége ennek a törinek, akkor neki szeretnék állni egy komolyabbnak. Vagyis kettőnek. Terveim szerint, meg is akarom írni őket, mert már régóta gondolkodom rajtuk. Egy kis kutatást kell végeznem, de remélem, hogy még jobban megszáll az ihlet, és a kezeim is fény sebességgel fognak mozogni.**

**Szurkoljatok! **

**Remélem élvezni fogjátok az elolvasást ennek a fejezetnek, mint ahogy én élveztem a megírását.**

* * *

Mivel ahogy sejtettem, besötétedett, így elindultunk haza. De mielőtt elváltunk volna, Kagami-kun megkérdezte, hogy miért nem alszok-e nála.

Biztosra vettem, szinte láttam rajta, hogy hátsó szándék vezérli, szóval, hogy legyen egy jó napja, igent mondtam neki.

Kagami-kun főzött nekem vacsorát, és fura módon olyanok voltunk, mint egy fiatal házaspár. Amikor ezt megjegyeztem neki, akkor csak elpirult, és rizs szemeket köpködve kiabált rám.

Miután befejeztük a vacsorát, helyet foglaltunk a kanapén. Kagami-kun törökülésben helyezkedett el mellettem, és megint bámult.

- D-de figyu Kuroko... kérlek ne úgy meséld el, hogy rémálmaim legyenek oké?

- Kagami-kun, a rémálmoktól félsz, és nem attól, hogy itt vagyok? - néztem rá szórakozottan.

Erre csak felfújta magát, és elpirulva félrefordította a fejét. Pár perccel később megcsörrent a telefonom, és felvettem. A szüleim kerestek, mert megkapták az üzenetemet, amit még az előbb küldtem nekik. Megbeszéltem velük, hogy ne aggódjanak, mert az egyik barátomnál alszok, és nyugodtan tették le a telefont.

Kagami-kun közben hozott be rágcsálnivalót és innivalót is. Megint érdeklődve bámult rám, így visszaültem a kanapéra - észre sem vettem, hogy járkáltam telefonálás közben - és szembefordultam vele.

- Nos, ahogy mondtam Midorima-kun, tényleg egy Tsundere. Nagyon, nagyon Tsundere...

- Szóval tényleg Midoima a harmadik? És én még azt hittem, hogy Kise lesz az. Tényleg, hogy, hogy ő?

- Hm, hát én is gondoltam rá, de akkoriban Kise-kun csak púp volt a hátamon. Mivel kitették Haizaki-kunt a csapatból, és helyére ő került, megváltozott minden. Haizaki-kunnal kevesebbet szexeltem mint Aomine-kunnal, így igazán volt szabadidőm. És mivel Nijimura senpai átadta a kapitányi címet Akashi-kunnak, így én lettem Kise-kun "vezetője." Teljesen rám tapadt, és nagyon nehéz volt őt levakarni. Néha mindig eszembe jut, hogy milyen jó is lenne, ha csak egyszer, egyetlen egyszer pofon vághatnám. - Néztem a kezemet. - De ez csak álom maradhat.

_Ijesztő!_

- Annyira nem vagyok ijesztő Kagami-kun. - Mosolyogtam édesen. Annyira látszik az arcán, hogy mit gondol.

- T-te...

- Midorima-kun kihívást jelentett, és mivel Aomine-kun állandóan Kise-kunnal játszott, volt időm tervet szőni. Bár amikor Midorima-kun is megvolt, akkor sokat fájt a fenekem. Egy nap háromszor szexelni, ahhoz már tehetség kell. - Bámultam Kagami-kunra.

- Te kis egoista...perverz! Hihetetlen vagy... de - ásított egyet -, mond már mielőtt bealszom...

- Jó, de mivel én is kezdek álmos lenni, így gyors leszek.

...

A könyvtárban csináltuk először. Nagyon felizgatott a helyzet, mert tele volt emberekkel. Az egyik hátsó könyvespolc mögött voltunk, és én az egyik könyvekkel teli polcba kapaszkodtam. Midorima-kun egyik kezével a lábamat tartotta, míg a másikkal a számat fogta be.

Aomine-kun és Haizaki-kun, egyre többször kaptak rá, hogy óvszert vegyenek fel, így akkoriban Midorima-kunt imádtam a legjobban. Ő valahogy nem volt oda azért a vacakért, és érdekes módon nem félt a bacijaimtól. Na, nem mintha lennének.

Azért én sem adom akárkinek oda a hátsó részem. Mellesleg, csinálni szoktam havonta teszteket, hogy minden rendben van-e, így nem szoktam aggódni.

Midorima-kun nagyon alapos. Amikor először csináltuk, hiába voltunk az iskolában, alaposan előkészített. Ha az lett volna az első alkalmam, akkor még meg is hatódtam volna, talán még bele is szerettem volna.

De, ez nem történt meg.

_Most komolyan nekem mi bajom van?_

_Ne, ne válaszolj kérlek._

Mégis, el sem tudom hinni, hogy régebben, hogy tudtam kezelni egy ilyen buja testet. Állandóan az járt a fejemben, hogy mikor, hol, milyen pozícióban szeretném csinálni... közben pedig nem hanyagolhattam el sem a tanulást, sem a kosarazást.

Vicces és szórakoztató volt látni, hogy amikor megnyertünk egy meccset, mennyire örültünk neki mindannyian. Főleg azért, mert egymásnak gratuláltak, és olyan szemekkel néztek rám. Akkor mindegyikük megvolt, és ez volt benne a legviccesebb. Ők ezt nem tudták, és mindennap úgy jöttek be iskolába, hogy azt hitték, csak velük tettem meg.

_Szánalmas bolondok._

Az alsó középiskolás éveim tényleg szórakoztatóak voltak.

_Hogy éreztem-e bűntudatot?_

_Miért Kagami-kun, bűn, hogy szexuálisan ki akartam elégülni? Bűn az, hogy ők ugyanezt megtették, és közben a kapcsolatunk nem változott semmit? Nekem nem mondtak semmit. Ha ellenvetésük lett volna, akkor közölhették volna velem. __Nem tették, tehát mosom kezeimet. Ezen a kapcsolaton kívül, és hogy barátok vagyunk, más közünk nincs egymáshoz. Legalábbis, részemről._

_Nem aggódsz azon, hogy egyszer rájönnek, és elhagynak? Most komolyan Kuroko... nekem bejön ez az éned is, hiszen ez te vagy, ez is hozzád tartozik, mégis... Ha rájönnek, hogy kihasználtad őket, szerinted mit fognak gondolni? Legfőképp... mit fognak érezni? És... ha veled is meg fog ez történni? Jó, nem azt mondom, hogy az az hat idióta szerelmes beléd, mert ezt nem tudjuk, csak tételezzük fel... Ha beleszeretsz valakibe, aki csak barátként tekint rád, akkor mit fogsz tenni Kuroko?_

Fájdalmasan elmosolyodtam.

_Ez már nem számít Kagami-kun. Én voltam már szerelmes. Szerettük egymást, de aztán - mint a kapcsolatok többsége -, ez is tönkre ment. És akkor megfogadtam, hogy már nem is akarok szerelmes lenni. Mint mondtam számomra ez az érzés teher. Mert hát, mi értelme van neki? Addig jó amíg minden rendben van, de aztán? Nekem ez túl macerás már. Láttam ezt az egészet, a szüleimnél is. Egyik pillanatban szépen elvoltak, a másikban amikor hazaértem a suliból, azt láttam, hogy ordibálnak egymással. Nem értettem őket. Nem értettem magamat. Amikor elváltak, és én a nagymamámhoz kerültem. Az életem megváltozott. A nagyi látta ezt. Azóta, havonta csak egyszer találkozom a szüleimmel. Amikor elváltak, megmondtam nekik, hogy nincs szükségem rájuk. Akkoriban olyan tizenkét éves lehettem, ezért nem hittek nekem. De, ez már régen volt így nem nagyon emlékszem. De pénzt küldenek. Szeretnek engem, én viszont gyűlölöm őket. Öt évig fojtatták a színészkedést, hogy minden rendben van, de soha nem jöttek rá, hogy én végig tudtam, hogy mi folyik a háttérben. Azt hiszem miattuk vagyok ilyen._

Hátradőltem a kanapén, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem.

_Na jó, ez csak kifogás. Én mindig is ilyen voltam. A nagyi elvitt egy pszichiáterhez is, de ő megállapította, hogy nem vagyok skizofrén. Oh, ember, ez nekem is feltűnne azért. A doki azt mondta, hogy ez olyan mint egy szerep. Belebújok különböző helyzetekben, mert ha ezt megteszem, a legjobban jövök ki a legrosszabb helyzetekből is. És milyen igaza volt! De a nagyi elfogadta. Megértette. És szeret is._  
_A válasz egyszerű Kagami-kun. Semmit. Nem akarok csinálni semmit. Egyszerűen várok. Ez a legjobb amit tehetek. Az, hogy mit éreznek az önprobléma. Oldják meg. Ha tényleg gyűlölték volna csinálni velem, nem tették volna meg annyiszor. És nem csak én használtam ki őket. Kagami-kun hát nem figyeltél? Ők ezt a kapcsolatot velem, egészen addig folytatták, amíg ki nem léptem a csapatból. Fel tehetnéd a kérdést, hogy akkor ki használt ki kit? Vicces nem igaz? Ezért tudom hogy mit fogok kérdezni tőlük ha rájönnek. _

_K-kuroko... _

...

Mint mondtam, kutatást végeztem Midorima-kun iránt. Jó, jó, követtem őt néha, néha, de nem olyan "cukros bácsis" módon. Odáig én se süllyednék. Csak érdekelt, hogy mi a hobbija, hova jár iskola után, a szabadidejében, stb, stb...

_És mielőtt megkérdeznéd Kagami-kun, azért nem kérdeztem meg ezt személyesen, mert úgy sem válaszolt volna. Letudta volna annyival, "hogy ez nem tartozik rád," vagy "nem akarom elmondani," "nem vagyunk barátok, hogy tudnod kellene," stb, stb..._

Midorima-kun egy furcsa személyiség. - Ráztam meg a fejem.

Miatta, és a terv miatt is természetesen, elkezdtem nézni Oha-asa műsorát... megdöbbentő volt... szörnyű... akkor azt gondoltam, hogy nem számít ha nem lesz meg Midorima-kun, ha piros hó esik is az égből, én soha többé nem fogom újra azt nézni... Az a rák ijesztő...

Így maradt a könyvtár. Kettőnkben ez az egyetlen közös dolog. Én mindig is imádtam olvasni, mert amikor a szüleim veszekedtek, én a szobámban bújtam a jobbnál jobb regényeket. Midorima-kun nem mesélte el, hogy miért szeret olvasni, de leszűrtem, hogy ez nem csak a hobbija.

Ez az ő lényének a része.

Először fel sem tűnt neki, hogy ott voltam mellette, majd miután eltelt egy hét, véletlenül nekem jött. Rémülve kapkodta ide-oda a fejét, én meg próbáltam nem elnevetni magam a reakcióján. Megkérdezte, hogy mit keresek itt, és amikor mondtam, hogy egy hete vele járok könyvtárba, sőt, még mellette is szoktam ülni, teljesen lesokkolt.

Egy igazi tsundere.

Az nap nagyon fájt a hasam a visszafojtott nevetéstől.

Majd megint eltelt egy hét, és egyre többször éreztem magamon Mindorima-kun tekintetét. Néha láttam, hogy rám-rám pillant. A hosszú szempillái csodásak. Nekem se kicsi, de az övé nagyobb. Volt amikor rajtam felejtette a szemét, és elbambult. Vicces volt ahogy észrevette, hogy miközben ezt csinálta, én néztem őt. Pironkodva próbált elbújni a haja és a szemüvege mögött.

Ő kezdeményezett.

_Ez engem is teljesen sokkolt akkor Kagami-kun._

Miközben csókolt engem, azt kérdezgette, hogy miért próbálom elcsábítani őt. Nem válaszoltam neki, de nem is hiszem, hogy igazán érdekelte volna.

Hihetetlen egy tsundere. Amilyen antiszociális hajlammal rendelkezik, elképesztő, hogy mennyire bátor volt akkor.

Midorima-kun amúgy nagyon aranyos volt szex közben. Első alkalommal nem tudtam jól megfigyelni, de a többi aktuskor már megfigyelhettem őt. Az arca és a füle is vörös volt, lihegett, és a szemében vad vágy égett... Szinte el is felejtettem a reakcióit figyelni, annyira koncentráltam az érzésre.

Ahogy egyre mélyebben elmerült bennem, és az volt a legjobb amikor végül belém élvezett. Tudod, az úgy megadja a lökést az embernek. Bár ezt azért nehéz így elmagyarázni...

Tudtam, hogy Midorima-kunnal sem lehet kapcsolatom. _Hogy miért gondolkodtam ilyeneken, ha nem is akartam újra szerelmes lenni? Ez vicces... Mert érdekes volt._

_Ennyi. Semmi több. Azt hiszem morbid módon élveztem ártani másoknak. Ezt... ezidáig még észre sem vettem. Ez... érdekes. Visszagondolva... én tényleg élveztem figyelni őket._

_Akkoriban nagyon, nagyon fura voltam. És most is. - Kuncogtam._

_Most, hogy mondod, azért megnézném az arcukat amikor rájönnek._

_Én is, de nem mondhatod el nekik. Megígérted, de ha mégis kicsúszik a szádon... nos akkor féltsd a hátsó feled Ka-ga-mi-kun - mosolyogtam negédesen -, értetted? - néztem remegő alakjára._

_I-igen... de... te nem a passzív fél va-vagy? - nézett rám félve, és messzebb kúszott a kanapén._

_Teljes testemmel felé fordultam, és megtámaszkodtam a kezeimmel a kanapén._

_Ebben teljesen biztos vagy Kagami-kun? - döntöttem oldalra a fejem._

_Kagami-kun még messzebb kúszott, és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rám._

_K-kuroko ez az éned félelmetes néha... mond az agydoki biztos jó diagnózist állapított meg? És ugye tudod, hogy az erőszak büntetendő? - kérdezte remegő ajkakkal._

_Igen tudom. De ne aggódj Kagami-kun, nem foglak itt és most leteperni, szóval ne nézz így rám kérlek. És nem agydoki volt hanem pszichiáter. Bár az is meglepett Bakakagami-kun, hogy ismersz ilyen szavakat mint például a "diagnózis." És elhiheted, hogy nem vagyok skizofrén. - Mosolyogtam._

_Mi a különbség a kettő között? És ne hívj Bakagaminak! - Nézett rám._

_Az "agydoki" az agyadban turkál, amikor a műtőasztalon fekszel elaltatva. A pszichiáter pedig asszem az egész lényedet veszi figyelembe. És ő még a kórház közelébe sem kerül. Max amikor neki van valami problémája. - Emeltem a számhoz a poharat, majd egy nagyot kortyoltam belőle._

...

Amikor Midorima-kunos eset óta eltelt egy hét, végre megadtam magam.

Aomine-kunnak újra barátnője lett, és egészen félévig járt vele. Ez a lány volt az akivel a legtöbb ideig járt. Aomine-kun tényleg a lányok kedvence még a mai napig is. Haizaki-kun pedig fel lett függesztve egy verekedés miatt, és egészen két hónapig nem jöhetett iskolába.

Midorima-kunnal csak az iskolában szexeltem. Mivel a két "használati tárgyam" ki lett lőve, így csak Midorima-kun maradt meg. Viszont mindennap szexeltünk. És milyen jó is volt...

Aztán kellett valami új, és a levakarhatatlan pióca is visszatért, így minden klappolt.

Tényleg megadtam magam.

Mindig velem volt, úgy követett engem mint valami pincsikutya.

Aztán amikor egy nap feljött mellém a tetőre - Aomine-kun akkor a barátnőjével ebédelt -, és nyafogott egy csomó mindenről.

Hogy befogjam a folyton csacsogó száját, megcsókoltam. Abban a pillanatban lefagyott és vörösre gyúlt.

Ahogy oldalra pillantottam, láttam, hogy Kagami-kun bealudt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy hallotta amit az imént mondtam, de már nem bírt az álmosságával.

_De ez már egy másik történet._

Eldöntöttem őt a kanapén, és ráterítettem egy plédet. - Hihetetlen vagy Kagami-kun. Így elaludni miközben én is itt vagyok... hát tényleg nem félted tőlem a hátsó feled? - ráztam meg a fejem miközben vigyorogtam.

Lekapcsoltam a villanyokat, majd besétáltam Kagami-kun szobájába, és minden bűntudat nélkül befeküdtem az ágyába. A fürdés holnap reggel is ráér. - Gondoltam.

Nigou mellém heveredett, és én betakartam őt a takaróval, majd pár perc múlva elnyomott minket az álom.

* * *

**Nos remélem tetszett, és nem lett rövid :)**

**Mivel nem kellett tanulnom holnapra - azaz péntekre -, így összedobtam ezt a fejezetet! :) **

**Nos, mivel holnap péntek, elkezdem a kövit is - reményeim szerint -, és ha nagyon belehúzok akkor még aznap olvashatjátok. Király vagyok mi? :D De ha nem, akkor hétvégén biztosan felkerül a kövi fejezet.**

**Köszi,hogy erre jártatok!**

**by: Lora98~**

**suu~**


	4. Kise

**Sziasztok!**

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok, és lám, összeszedtem magam és meg lett a következő fejezet is! :) Na ugye, hogy király vagyok... :D**

**Remélem tetszik majd. *.***

* * *

A szél lágyan borzolja a hajam, ahogy megtámasztom a fejem a rácsokon. Mindig is szerettem a tetőn lenni. Amióta Aomine-kun másodév vége felé mindig a tetőn lógott, én is megszerettem. Bár akkoriban nem szerettem mellette lenni, mert az akkori énjét nem szerettem. De hát ez már a múlté.

Amikor reggel felébredtünk, minden szó nélkül lezuhanyoztunk Kagami-kunnal, persze külön külön. Elindultunk hozzám, felszedtem a cuccaimat, majd beugrottunk a Majiba. Reggelizni azért csak kell. Majdnem lekéstük az első órát, de még időben beértünk.

Mivel ebédszünet van, feljöttem a tetőre, mert egy kis csendre vágytam. Hallottam lépéseket, majd a tető ajtajának nyitódását, és csukódását. Éreztem, hogy az idegen szemei végigpásztáznak, majd a szemem sarkából láttam a vörös hajat.

Kagami-kun.

Sejtettem, hogy utánam fog jönni, de meglepett, hogy ilyen hamar megtalált. Hiszen még az előbb csengettek ki a harmadik óráról.

Nem szólt egy szót se, csak leült mellém, és az ölembe rakott egy doboz vaníliás üdítőt. Szeretem ezt a fajtát, mert ki lehet bökni a tetejét szívószállal. Emlékeztet a vanília turmixra, de nem az igazi. Bár, meginni megiszom mert finom.

Kagami-kun csámcsogását hallgattam, miközben a felhőket néztük. Tényleg nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a föld mozog - ami szinte biztos - vagy a felhők. Mi van ha a felhők csak fel vannak festve, mint egy kép a vászonra, és minden egyes nap ugyanazt látjuk? Vagyis nem ugyanazt, hiszen ha a föld forog, akkor mindig a másik oldalát látjuk a képnek. Nem tudom. És azt sem tudom, hogy miért gondolkodok én ilyeneken. Ennyiből gondolkozhatnék azon is, hogy mi volt előbb, a tyúk vagy a tojás?

Sóhajtottam.

Olyan érzésem van mintha leszívták volna az agyam. Olyan fáradtnak érzem magam, de nem vagyok álmos.

Mivel az ebédszünetünk egy órás, így nyugodtan üldögéltünk, és pihentünk. Éreztem, hogy Kagami-kun vagy tíz perc után elkezd mozgolódni. Miért is lepődök meg? Nem képes a fenekén megülni.

- Hé, Kuroko, szóval csak úgy megcsókoltad Kisét? - kérdezte, majd oldalba bökött, hogy figyeljek.

Pár percnyi hallgatás után megszólaltam.

- Igen, aznap túl sokat járt a szája, és bosszantott. - Mondtam majd becsuktam a szemem.

- Tudod, én mindig azt hittem, hogy te az a nyugodt típus vagy. De úgy tűnik tévedtem.

- Nem, nem tévedsz. Engem nem lehet könnyen felhúzni, de ha ezt megteszik, nos, akkor elszabadul a pokol. - Vigyorogtam. - És jó lesz ha te sem jártatod túl sokat a szád Kagami-kun. Ne hogy végén még úgy járj mint Kise-kun. - Néztem rá miközben mosolyogtam.

- Úgy sem tennéd meg. - Mondta magabiztosan, de mikor szélesen elvigyorodtam, már nyoma sem volt a magabiztosságának.

Nem válaszolt, csak félve harapott bele a szendvicsébe.

- Tudom, hogy poénkodtam tegnap, hogy féltened kell tőlem a seggedet, de ne aggódj, nem érnék hozzád ott.

- Huh, tudtam én...

- Inkább ülnék rá a farkadra miközben alszol. Hm, igen, ez nem is rossz ötlet. - Mondtam elgondolkodóan. - Ez eddig nem is jutott eszembe...

- Mi?! T-te, meg ne merd próbálni! És miért akarnál te pont az én... az én... fa-far... - Nyökögte pirulva. El sem hiszem, hogy ettől zavarba jön. Vajon ugyanígy viselkedik mikor maszturbál? Na majd kukkolni fogok legközelebb...

- Farkadra? - mikor elvörösödve bólintott, folytattam. - Figyelembe véve a testmagasságod, izmaidat és kisugárzásod, véleményem szerint pont akkora mérettel rendelkezel, mint amilyet a legjobban szeretek. - Mosolyodtam el újra.

- Mégis honnan veszed, hogy mekkora van nekem? És már alapból is bizarr, hogy erről beszélünk! Még, hogy sejted... röhejes...

- Na meg azért is, mert már láttam egy párszor. - Mondtam, és próbáltam visszafogni a nevetésem.

De ahogy megláttam Kagami-kun elhűlt képét, és paradicsom vörös arcát, már nem bírtam visszatartani.

Elnevettem magam.

...

Boldog vagyok. Örülök, hogy Kagami-kun elfogadta azt, hogy meleg vagyok. Bár ezen nem lepődök meg, hiszen Himuro-san is meleg. Már ha igaz az, amit Kagami-kun mondott. De azért is örülök, hogy nem kell előtte megjátszanom magam. Az lehetek aki valójában vagyok, és ez most a legjobb.

Tényleg jó. Alig várom, hogy végre leérettségizzek. Eltűnök, és megmutathatom, az igazi énemet ismeretlen embereknek. Már alig várom. Fárasztó ez a folyamatos maszk hordás...

- Nem meséled el a Kisés, sztorit? Van még időnk. - Nézte a mobilja képernyőjét. - Pontosan fél óránk.

- Nos rendben, ennyi időbe még épp belefér.

...

Mint ahogy tegnap is mondtam, a tetőn csókoltam meg először. Az az arc! Látni kellett volna milyen pofát vágott! Elképesztő volt...

Kise-kun a maga módján, furcsa volt. Mármint... velem kapcsolatban. Mikor rám nézett, mintha virágokat láttam volna körülötte. A szemei ragyogtak, és állandóan vigyorgott rám. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy egyetlen egy csók így hathat rá.

De aztán megbántam azt a csókot. Azóta a nap óta tényleg levakarhatatlan lett. Egy héten át követett mint valami pincsi, így lőttek a Midorima-kunnal való, élvezetes óráknak. Néha kedvem lett volna elküldeni a fenébe. Ám, amikor ezt meg is tettem, nem hitt nekem, csak legyintett rám, és azt mondta, hogy ne legyek ilyen.

Kise-kun már akkor is modellkedett, így elég nagy népszerűségnek örvendett. A lányok imádták őt, és ő is élvezte, hogy mindenki körbe rajongja. Valószínűleg én azért keltettem fel a figyelmét, mert nem érdeklődtem iránta annyira mint a többség.

Egyszerű volt, nem kellett mást használnom, mint a fordított pszichológiát. Egy kis érdeklődés, majd teljes figyelmen kívül hagyás.

Ez nem tetszett neki, és ezt be is bizonyította, amikor az egyik üres folyosón a falnak nyomott és erőszakosan megcsókolt. A szemében vad tűz égett, és szinte vadállatiasan vigyorgott.

Haza ráncigált - vagyis hozzájuk - és tovább csókolt. Nos, ezután megfektetett. Ő volt a leggyengédebb. Bármilyen erőszakosan is viselkedett út közben, olyan óvatos volt szex közben.

Volt amikor durván és gyengéden szexelt velem. Imádta, hogy uralkodhatott felettem. Mindig is éreztette ezt velem. Sok helyen megjelölt, de nem bántam. Midorima-kun még csak észre sem vette, ami még jobb volt. Mivel vele csak az iskolában feküdtem le, ezért sosem voltunk teljesen levetkőzve.

Midorima-kunnal is sok érdekes helyen tettük meg. A kémia szertárban, a mosdóban, a tanári szertárban, de a könyvtár volt a mi_ " szex fészkünk."_

Kise-kunnal általában otthon csináltuk. Nála vagy nálam. Amikor nem volt fotózása, akkor mindig nálam lógott. Hétvégenként, mikor ráért, nem csináltunk mást, csak ettünk, fürödtünk, szexeltünk.

Mindig is azt gondoltam, hogy Kise-kun rendes. A mai napig is, csak néha, nem nem is, mindig... nos eléggé Kisés.

_Ő egy kedves, idegesítő, hiperaktív szőkeség._

_És egy kissé bolond is. - Kuncogtam._

Kise-kun reakciói is felejthetetlenek. A hiszti amit szex közben, vagy az utca közepén vágott le... Ahogy a szemei összeszűkültek amikor rám nézett, elpirult amikor megcsókoltam őt...

Egyszer amikor nála voltunk, otthon voltak a szülei is. Felmentünk az emeletre, a szobájába és tévéztünk. Tudtam, hogy felizgult, mert láttam, hogy Kise-kun fűtött pillantásokkal méregetett engem. Felém hajolt és letepert. Sokáig csókolóztunk, majd a hasamra fektetett, és felemelte a csípőmet. Lejjebb húzta a nadrágomat, pont annyira, hogy csak a fenekem látszódjon ki. Ez már megszokottá vált nálunk, és nagyon izgalmas is volt. Bármikor ránk nyithattak volna a szülei, és megláthattak volna minket. Kise-kun minden előkészítés nélkül belém hatolt, és több tíz perces menet után végül belém élvezett. Aznap nagyon fel voltam izgulva, így egy menet nem volt elég arra, hogy teljesen kielégüljek. Izgalmat akartam és hát... felálló taggal kivonultunk Kise-kun szobájából, és az emeletre vezető lépcső melletti falnak támaszkodtunk. A hátamat kellemesen hűtötte a hideg fal, majd Kise-kun újra belém hatolt. A lábaimat a derekára akasztotta, és én éreztem, hogy egyre lejjebb csúszok a falon. Hogy ne adjak ki hangokat, folyamatosan csókolóztunk. Mikor nem kaptunk már levegőt, Kise-kun egyik kezét a számra helyezte és elkezdte a mellbimbóimat harapdálni, amíg pirosak, és kemények nem lettek. Nagyot nyögtem amikor mélyebbre merült bennem, ami még jobban felizgatta. Kemény tagja még nagyobbra duzzadt bennem, és szinte szétszaggatta a fenekemet ott lent. De baromira élveztem.

Általában amikor nála voltam, és a szülei is otthon voltak, mindig így szexeltünk. Egyszer elkapott minket a hév, és amikor playstationöztünk ő ráültetett a farkára. A nadrág mindegyikünkön rajtunk volt, és be is voltunk takarózva. Fel le mozgatott, és én közben kétszer is meghaltam a játékban. Nagyot nyögtem, és ezután nyitott be az anyja, hogy nincs-e szükségünk valamire. Én túlságosan el voltam foglalkozva a padló vizslatásával, míg Kise-kun beszélt az anyjával. Aggódva megkérdezte, hogy minden rendben van-e, és mikor válaszoltunk neki, hogy igen, megnyugodva elment.

Ez a veszélyes, lebukással lehetséges helyzet mindegyikünket felizgatta.

Kise-kunnak azt ajánlottam, hogy ne beszéljünk erről senkinek sem. Engem - mint ebben a helyzetben mindig - hátsó szándék vezérelt. Hiszen volt még két tag, akit meg akartam kaparintani. Nem mondtam Kise-kunnak, hogy járunk. Ő se mondta, mert ez csak szex volt.

Csak szex. Érzelmek nélkül. Legalábbis részemről...

Kise-kun letört volt, de megértette, és elfogadta. Neki sem lenne jó, hogy pasival kavart, hiszen modell.

_De tényleg Kagami-kun, soha senkinek ne meséld el. Még véletlenül se. Rendben? Igaz, hogy kihasználtam őket, de az életüket nem akarom tönkre tenni._

_Nem mondom el senkinek ne aggódj. Hiszen megígértem. _

_Elmosolyodtam._

Aomine-kun még mindig együtt volt a barátnőjével, viszont Haizaki-kunnal minden kapcsolatom megszakadt. Ezt bántam egy kicsit, de pár nap múlva már nem foglalkoztam vele. Viszont egyre több volt a szexuális étvágyam, így kénytelen voltam újra bevetni magam.

Azt a személyt szúrta ki magamnak, akivel a legnehezebben jövök ki. Ő - a maga érdekes módján - kicsit butus. De olyan aranyosan butuska. Mint egy nagy gyerek, aki csak az édességet szereti.

_Ez...most komoly? És én még azt hittem, hogy..._

_Nem, nem Akashi-kun egy teljesen más történet... még nekem is fel áll a szőr a hátamon ha eszembe jut, vagy ha meglátom őt... Néha még én is megijedek._

_De..._

_Igen Kagami-kun. Ő az. Ő tényleg egy hatalmas gyerek. De nagyon édes is. A kapcsolatunk során nagyon megkedveltem őt, még ha a kosárlabdás nézeteink különbözőek is voltak. És megszerettette velem a többi édességet is, aminek nem vanília az íze. - Néztem fel újra az égre._

_Hát... ezt akkor is nehéz elhinnem... tudom, hogy mondtad, de mégsem..._

_De van amiért nem kell félned Kagami-kun._

_Hö?_

_Murasakibara-kun még nálad is nagyobb. - Vigyorogtam sötéten. - De még mennyivel._

* * *

**Hát igen kész! :D**

**Remélem, hogy bejövős volt! :D **

**És igen, fantasztikusan élveztem megírni :D Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!**

**Nos, mivel holnap szombat, lehet, hogy összedobom a következő fejezetet is. ;) Ha nem, akkor a következő héten, már ha anyum nem enged majd gép közelébe. / ki tudja, hogy mikor kapok egyest xD...vagyis sok, sok egyest... na de jó tanuló vagyok, csak kicsit sokszor leszek álmos tanulás közben ^^" ehhe.../**

**Sziasztok~**

**by: Lora98~**


	5. Murasakibara

**Sziasztok! Jaj, de örülök, hogy tetszett! Igen, majdnem három nap alatt három fejezet! Olyan király vagyok... meg egoista is de ez mellékes.. :D Képzeljétek írom ezt a fejit, és tönkremegy a gépem. Már majdnem végeztem, de - hülye módjára - nem mentettem el semmit. Engem nem lehet olyan könnyen felidegesíteni, szóval elszámoltam magamban tízig, majd verni kezdtem a laptopot. Hehe...**

**De sebaj, szóltam apunak, és ő megcsinálta. Na gondolhatjátok egy óra alatt kellett behoznom a több órányi kemény munkát. De a fejemben meg volt az egész így nem volt gond. Viszont, a végével csak ma készültem el, így ma is kerül fel. :) **

**Este alszok, alszok és beütődött a fejembe, hogy azt írtam az előző fejiben, hogy Kuroko felhívta a szüleit. És eszembe jutott, hogy nem írtam le a fejiben egy fontos információt. Az első gondolatom az volt, hogy töröljem-e a fejezetet, vagy ne. És, hát nem töröltem, ha nem itt magyarázom el, hogy miért is hívta/hívja fel a szüleit. ^^ **

**Hm, hát az majd kiderül. :P Hiába tartom Ogiwara-kunt a tökéletes partnernek, mégis mindig Kagami-kun van Kuroko mellett... De majd később megtudod, csak győzd kivárni. ;) **

**Remélem tetszeni fog a fejezet, és élvezni fogjátok. :) Köszönöm, hogy velem vagytok még! ;)**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Miután vége volt a sulinak elmentünk Kagami-kunnal edzésre. Az edző megint kifulladásig hajtott minket. Persze én már a közepénél összeestem. Hiába, a kondícióm nem az igazi.

Alig várom már, hogy ez a sok edzés meg hozza a gyümölcsét. Ezért nagyon...

Meg akarom nyerni a kupát. Egyszerűen muszáj. Meg akarom mutatni nekik, hogy én is vagyok olyan jó, mint ők. És hiszek is benne. Hiszek benne, mert tudom, hogy jók vagyunk. Ez a maradék egy hét, ami még hátra van olyan nehéz. Minden sejtem beleremeg már a gondolatba is, hogy ellenük játszhatok.

Mindig is szerettem a kosárlabdát. A részemmé vált már. Mikor játszottam, úgy éreztem magam, mint aki megtehetne bármit. Szabad voltam.

Ezért is döbbentem meg, amikor először játszottunk Aomine-kun ellen. Az utamban állt. Tennem kellett valamit, hogy újra érezzem azt a felszabadító érzést. Ezért kell visszahoznom a kedvét a játékhoz.

Midorima-kunon is segítenem kellett. És sikerült is, azt hiszem. Muszáj volt megmutatnom neki, hogy a csapattáraira is támaszkodhat. És, hogy ők is támaszkodnak rá. És megértette. Elfogadta. Na meg, Takao-kun vigyáz is rá.

Kise-kunnak is meg kellett. Most már nem nézi le a felettébb állókat. Mindig is arrogáns volt, de már kinőtte. - Kuncogtam.

Murasakibara-kunt sosem kedveltem túlzottan. Mindig is úgy voltam vele, hogy nem számít ha ott van vagy nincs. Mindig azt kérdezgettem tőle, hogy miért játszik ha nem is szereti a kosárlabdát. Azt mondta, hogy azért, mert jó benne. De az Akashi-kunnal való incidens után ez a válasz megváltozott. Most már - ahogy ő mondja - Aka-chin miatt játszik. Viszont még mindig kérdezgetem tőle, hogy szerinte vicces-e a kosárlabda. Szórakoztató látni a butus kis arcát amikor begurul.

Akashi-kun más tészta. Neki akarom megmutatni a legjobban, hogy mire vagyok képes. Be akarom neki bizonyítani, hogy a győzelem nem minden.

- Kuroko-kun! Gyorsabban! Még van hátra tíz köröd!

- Igen!

Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy idáig eljutok. De örülök, hogy a Seirinbe jöttem. Itt minden más. Viszont... alig várom, hogy vége legyen a napnak.

De... még van hátra kilenc köröm.

...

Miután vége volt az edzésnek, beültünk Kagami-kunnal a Majiba. Míg vártuk a vacsoránkat addig újra felhívtam a szüleimet. Muszáj őket értesítenem, mert ha nem teszem, akkor elkezdenek keresni engem, sőt még a rendőrséget is képesek lennének felhívni. Oh, nem mondtam még? Édes drága szüleim vettek egy házat itt Tokióban. Vagyis, a volt szüleim. Igaz, hogy elváltak, mégis olcsóbban jöttek ki így, bár már mindkettejüknek van saját családjuk, mégis engem akarnak pátyolgatni. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy hogy jöhetnek ki még ma is. Persze ez az egész amiatt van, mert a munkájuk miatt áthelyezték őket ide. És pluszként engem akarnak jobban megismerni. Idejönnek, mintha az elmúlt négy év nem számítana, és azt hiszik, hogy foglalkozni fogok velük. De persze nem is figyelek rájuk, és amikor a szomorúság meglátszik az arcukon, boldogság tölt el.

Tudom, hogy szemét vagyok, de nekem nincs szükségem rájuk. Évekig hitegettek, hogy minden rendben lesz, hazudtak, hogy megoldanak mindent, én pedig el is hittem, hiába tudtam mindenről.

Szánalmasak.

Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit gondolhattak otthon náluk.

Persze, ez az egész a nagyim ötlete volt.

Oh, de ne aggódj nagyi. Ezt majd vissza kapod amikor otthonba kell, hogy küldjelek. Ne hogy azt hidd, hogy valami csilli-villi helyre mész. Oh, de hogy, valami pöcegödör melletti hely épp tökéletes lesz. - Vigyorogtam sötéten, mire Kagami-kun próbált még jobban beleolvadni a Maji székébe.

...

Nigou szép csendben követett minket amíg el nem értük Kagami-kun lakását. Mostanában annyit voltam itt, hogy olyan mintha együtt élnénk. Már saját szekrényem is van, és helyem is van a fürdőszobában. A pohárban szépen ott virít a kék fogkefém a piros mellett.

Lepakoltuk a cuccainkat, és elmentünk fürödni - persze külön-külön - mert Kagami-kun ragaszkodott hozzá. -Kuncogtam.

Később csináltunk pattogatott kukoricát, és befeküdtünk az ágyba. Kagami-kun benyomta a tévét, és valami idióta vígjátékot néztünk.

Ezért szeretem Kagami-kunt. Hiába tudja, hogy milyen vagyok igazából, mégis elfogad, nem ítél el. Nem fél tőlem, persze, amikor ijesztgetem kicsit megijed.

Kagami-kun fontos nekem. Ő túl különleges ahhoz, hogy ezt a kapcsolatot tönkre tegyem. Ő az a barátom, aki mindent tud az eddigi életemről. Nem hagyatom, hogy minden elromoljon.

Ő...túl értékes.

Mellettem Kagami-kun felnevetett a film egyik poénján, míg én csak elmosolyodok. Éreztem, hogy Kagami-kun oldalba bök, és ahogy oldalra fordultam láttam, hogy úgy néz rám. Azzal a nézéssel, ami azt üzeni, hogy miért van még mindig rajtam a maszk. Olyan rég viselem már, hogy elfelejtem még levenni is. Vicces nem igaz?

Visszafordultam a tévéhez, és a következő poénnál, már együtt nevettünk, vigyázva, nehogy megfulladjunk a kukoricától.

...

Már éjfél is elmúlt, de mi még mindig fenn vagyunk. Sajnos betett az a sok kóla.

Kagami-kun felém fordult, és mondta, hogy ha már fenn vagyunk, meséljem el a Murasakibarás történetemet.

Kezeimet a fejem alá tettem, és belekezdtem.

...

Mint mondtam nem nagyon kedveltem Murasakibara-kun. Persze mint személyt kedvelem, de a kosárlabdás nézeteink különböznek.

Aomine-kun nem jelentkezett segíteni sehova, mert a barátnőjével randizott a fesztiválon. Akashi-kun az apjával utazott el valahova, majd később shogi versenyre ment. A fesztivál után néhány nappal később jött meg.

Momoi-san pedig felügyelte a színjátszó szakkör munkáját. Nagyon élvezte, és mindannyiunkat elhívott rá.

Midorima-kun el volt foglalva az iskola fesztiváljának a rendezésével, így nem ért rá velem foglalkozni. Kise-kunt felkérték a lányok host tagnak, és ő persze egyből elfogadta. Hihetetlen mennyire szereti ha minden körülötte forog. Ezért igazán ráértem, és így becserkészhettem Murasakibara-kunt.

_Csak nekem furcsa, hogy amikor épp új "húsra" vágyok, akkor a sors is mellém áll?_

_Ne, ne válaszolj Kagami-kun, ez csak költői kérdés volt._

Murasakibara-kunt felkérték, hogy ő készítse el a süteményeket.

_Igen, és is pont ilyen fejet vágtam amikor megtudtam Kagami-kun. "Pont őt?" Ez jár a fejedben igaz? Első gondolatom az volt, hogy biztosan meg fogja enni az édességek kilencven százalékát._

De mivel más nem jelentkezett erre a feladatra, így...

Mivel rólam - szokás szerint - elfeledkeztek, így besegítettem Murasakibara-kunnak. Csak mi ketten sütögettünk, és többször is rá kellett szólnom arra a nagy gyerekre, hogy ne egye meg a sütinket.

A fesztivál előtti három napon nem volt tanítás, hanem az iskolát díszítettük fel. Mindenkinek meg volt a maga dolga, volt aki termet dekorált ki, ruhát varrt, standokat épített, szöveget írt, hajat és sminket tervezett, és - mi - pedig végig süteményeket sütöttünk. Abban a három napban ki sem láttunk a cukorfelhő alól.

_Tényleg Kagami-kun, nálatok volt rendezve fesztivál?_

_Volt de nem a suliban. Nálunk sem volt tanítás, de délután az egész suli kivonult a fesztivál helyére, és azt csinálhattunk amit akartunk. Nem volt rossz, de jó sem. Akkoriban volt, hogy összevesztem Tatsuyával, így egyedül voltam. A haverok ott voltak, de nélküle nem volt az igazi, hiszen ő volt az első barátom Amerikában._

_Himuro-san nagyon fontos lehet neked Kagami-kun. Adj majd bele mindent a Téli Kupán._

_Hülye, ez csak természetes. - Vigyorgott, majd közelebb húzódott hozzám, és betakart takaróval. A fejemet a kinyújtott kajára fektettem, és én is közelebb húzódtam hozzá, magamban azon gondolkozva, hogy mégis mi a fenéért csinálom én ezt._

Nem akarom. Nem akarom ezt.

_Kagami-kun kérlek ne szeress belém. Kérlek ne, mert túl fontos vagy nekem. Nem tudnék mihez kezdeni ha nem lennél. Kérlek ne... túl értékes vagy számomra. - Szorítottam meg a pólóját._

_Idióta, nem tervezem. - Suttogta. - De ha ilyeneket mondasz, akkor... inkább folytasd._

_Rendben._

Mindenféle sütit készítettünk. Murasakibara-kun igazi séf ruhát viselt, ami igazán jól állt neki. Én csak kék kötényt és fejkendőt.

Aznap - vagyis kedden - még mindig nem végeztünk az édességekkel, így benn kellett maradnunk még este is. Mivel másnap volt a fesztivál, sietnünk kellett. Mivel - senki más nem olyan mint Murasakibara-kun - így időben végeztek. Egyedül voltunk az iskolában, ahova csak a hold és a villanyoszlop világítottak be.

Ez tényleg a sors...

_Akkoriban nagyon - hm, hogy is mondjam - feszélyezett voltam?_

_Idióta! Ne használj olyan szavakat amiket nem is értesz!_

_Bocsi.._.

Nos, nem feszélyezett, hanem frusztrált. Ha mélyebben elmerültem a gondolataimban, képes voltam olyanokon törni a fejem, hogy nem érdekel ha az ismeretlen férfi vagy nő, beráncigálnám egy sikátorba, és egy olyat szexelnék vele...

Már több nap is eltelt anélkül, hogy ki lettem volna elégülve. A kezeim nem voltak elég, és amúgy sem volt kedvem magánakcióhoz.

Többször is jeleket küldtem Murasakibara-kunnak, de ő nemértette őket. Nagyon ideges voltam, mert nem tudtam mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Igen, sose volt még dolgom ilyen kis butus gyerekkel... de nem bántam mert akkora...

De ne szaladjunk ennyire előre. Habár aznap...

Aznap döntöttem.

Éppen egy csoki ízű krémet kevertünk ki, és megtudtam, hogy ez az íz Murasakibara-kun kedvence. És akkor egy világot megrengető ötlet ütődött a fejembe, amit véghez is vittem.

Lekapcsoltam a villanyokat a teremben - amitől Murasakibara-kun kicsit megijedt - majd meztelenre vetkőztem, és a csoki krémet magamra kentem. Végig a testemen, a mellbimbóimat, a farkamat, a fenekemet, a nyakamat... mindenhol csokis krém borította a testemet.

Viszont aranyos volt ahogy Murasakibara-kun állandóan azt kérdezgette, hogy "hol vagy Kuro-chin?", "merre vagy Kuro-chin?", "Kuro-chin?"

Féltem hogy neki megyek valaminek, mert olyan sötét volt. De emellett tisztán kivettem Murasakibara-kun alakját.

Pár perc elteltével megszólítottam őt, és amikor észrevett meglepődött. Kérdezte, hogy mégis mi a fenét csinálok, tudod azzal a gyermeki hangjával. Úgy hangzott, mint aki mindjárt elalszik, de ez az alap hangja.

Érdektelenül nézett végig rajtam, de láttam a szemeiben, hogy kíváncsi. Odasétáltam hozzá, és elkezdtem levetkőztetni. Lila szemeivel értetlenül bámult rám, és már nyitotta a száját is, hogy kérdezzen valamit, de én lábujjhegyre álltam, és megcsókoltam. Édesen nyögött egyet, és a gyanúm beigazolódni látszott.

Murasakibara-kun még soha nem volt senkivel.

Ezt nagyon édesnek gondoltam, hisz az ember amikor először ránéz, azt gondolja, hogy igen...

Amikor mindketten teljesen meztelenül álltunk, megkérdeztem őt, hogy nem-e éhes. Azt válaszolta, hogy igen, én pedig végigmutattam magamon. Éhes szemekkel nézte krémet a testemen.

Ledöntött a földre, és elkezdte lenyalni a testemről a krémet. Éreztem, ahogy a nyelve mindenhol végigjárt... A mellbimbóimat vörösre harapdálta, fognyomokat hagyott a mellkasomon és a fenekemen. Meglepődtem, mert ahhoz képest, hogy akkor volt először valakivel, milyen jól tudta, hogy mit kell csinálni. Végignyalt a péniszemen, és hümmögve nyelte le az előváladékos krémet. Felnéztem és Murasakibara-kun úgy térdelt felettem, mint egy medve, aki a prédáját akarja elkapni... Egyszerre volt félelmetes és izgató. Az összes krémet lenyalta rólam, ám amikor végzett, tanácstalanul nézett le rám. A fejét oldalra döntötte, és akkor azt gondoltam, hogy milyen édes is ő.

Aztán én fordítottam a hátára, és ugyanazt tettem vele amit ő velem. Édesen nyögdécselt és még többet kért. A testemet simogatta, és szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam. Mondtam, hogy kenje be az ujjait krémmel - de persze rá kellett szólnom, hogy ne egye meg - és kezdjen tágítani.

Ugyanis amikor lenéztem az ölére, na meg éreztem is, hogy mekkora az ő "kisebbik testrésze" akkor már tudtam, hogy ez nem fog egy könnyen beférni. Komolyan a legnagyobb fasz volt amit az életemben láttam. Ezért is szerettem őt a legjobban. - Kuncogtam.

_Vagy csak a farkát?_

_Ne, ne válaszolj Kagami-kun._

_Olyan fejet vágott, mint akinek fogalma sincs semmiről, de hát ez így is volt. - Mosolyogtam._

Kezét a fenekemhez vezettem, mire a szemei elkerekedtek. Mikor becsusszant a két ujja egyből elérte a prosztatámat. A csípőmet fel le mozgattam, hogy még jobban elérje azt a kéjes pontot... Megdöbbenve figyelt engem majd engedett a vágyainak, és beindult. Csókolt ahol csak ért, de legtöbbször a számat harapdálta, nyalogatta. Annyira megharapott, hogy éreztem a vér ízét a számban. Már három ujj mozgott bennem, de még mindig éreztem, hogy ez nem elég. Kérésemre becsúsztatta a negyedik ujját, és egyszerre feljebb nyomta őket. A nyakába kapaszkodtam, és csak a nevét tudtam nyögdécselni.

Halkan suttogta nekem, hogy nem bírja tovább, de én mondtam neki, hogy még tartson ki. Az ölébe ültem, és magamba vezettem a férfiasságát. Mindketten felnyögtünk, és én szinte a hasamban éreztem őt. Mozognom sem kellett, mert már egyből a prosztatámat érte el a méretével. Pár percig csak lihegtünk, és próbáltunk minél több levegőhöz jutni. Murasakibara-kun a kezeit a csípőmre fonta, és fel le mozgatott a péniszén. Én a saját kezeimmel magamat kényeztettem, ugyanis annyira fel voltunk izgulva, hogy tudtuk nem sok kell már ahhoz, hogy elélvezzünk.

Pár pillanattal később mindketten egymás nevét nyögve élveztünk el.

...

Miután a fesztivál lezajlott, úgy tettünk mintha semmi sem történt volna. Senki sem tudott semmitől, mert mikor végeztünk, összepakoltunk, és hazamentünk. A sütikkel is készen voltunk, így minden rendesen zajlott.

Amikor már minden díszítő elem eltűnt, és a fesztivál is a múlté lett, nem foglalkoztam Murasakibara-kunnal. Azonban mindenki másnak feltűnt, hogy megváltozott körülötte a levegő. Kérdezgették, hogy miért tűnik olyan másnak, de ő csak csámcsogott tovább az édességein.

Rám aggódva néztek, és nem tudtam miért. Majd végül belenéztem a tükörbe, és láttam a zöldes, sárgás, véraláfutásos kéznyomokat a csípőmön. Na meg a szívás és harapás nyomokat is. Mikor ezeket észrevették, képtelen voltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a féltékenységet a szemeikben. Nem tudtam mit csinálni, így csak sóhajtottam. Bár később a többi testrészem is tele lett ilyen foltokkal.

Pár nap múlva Kise-kun és Midorima-kun is megkörnyékezett, de elutasítottam őket. Murasakibara-kun után nem hittem, hogy akármelyikük is kielégíthetne. De persze bebizonyították, hogy tévedek...

Midorima-kun a diáktanács irodájában, az asztal alatt, amikor minden tag bent volt...

Kise-kun pedig az apja kocsijában, egy parkolóban...

_Tényleg tudtad, hogy tud vezetni? Akkor én is meglepődtem..._

Egy nap mikor ebédszünet volt, kimentem az iskola nagy tölgy fájához, és olvastam az egyik regényemet. Később az tűnt fel, hogy egy hatalmas árnyék vetül rám. Felnéztem és Murasakibara-kunt láttam meg. Az emberek alig szállingóztak a fa körül, így Murasakibara-kun lehajolt, és mielőtt bármit is mondhattam volna, a száját az enyémre tapasztotta. Apró szájra puszi volt csupán, de Murasakibara-kun nyögött egyet. Halványan elmosolyodtam a tapasztalatlanságán, és ráharaptam az alsó ajkára. Kinyitotta a száját, és amikor a nyelvem körbejárta a száját, újra nyögött egyet. Nekem ennyi még nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy felizguljak, de éreztem a combomon, hogy ő neki viszont igen.

Visszagondolva a történtekre, Murasakibara-kun reakciói aranyosak voltak. Minden érzelem meglátszódott az arcán, ami igazán édes volt. Ő volt az egyetlen akivel "normálisan" viselkedtem. Mármint, neki akartam a legkevesebbet ártani, hiszen, egy nagy gyerek. - Mosolyogtam.

Berángattam őt a férfi mosdóba, és leszoptam. Édesen nyögte a nevemet. "Kuro-chin, Kuro-chin..." Még most is hallom a fejemben. Alig fért be a számba a mérete, sőt, be se tudtam venni az egészet. Mikor a számba élvezett, és lenyeltem, otthagytam őt a mosdóban. Persze előtte a fülébe súgtam, hogy tegye rendbe magát, és menjen órára. Csak azután mentem el miután bólintott.

...

Tényleg van valahol a szobámban egy naptár. Az ágyam alatt porosodik azt hiszem... Muszáj volt, mert három ember elégítette ki a vágyaimat, és amikor végül...

Végül a negyedik fekete bárány is visszatért a gazdihoz. - Kuncogtam, mire Kagami-kun oldalba bökött.

Igen, Aomine-kun szakított a barátnőjével, de nem viselte meg túlzottan. Hétfő volt Aomine-kun, Kedd Midorima-kun, Szerda Kise-kun, és Csütörtök pedig Murasakibara-kun. Örültem volna ha Haizaki-kun is bekerülhetett volna az én naptáramba, de...

Nos, igen.

Péntek volt az a nap, amikor mindegyikükkel együtt voltam.

Ez persze megváltozott, amikor végre Akashi-kun is beadta a derekát.

...

Hajnali egykor aludtunk el, és később éreztem, hogy Nigou is bemászott mellénk. Amikor másnap reggel felébredtünk, alig bírtunk kikelni az ágyból, az izomláz miatt.

Ilyenkor tényleg utálom a rossz kondíciómat.

* * *

**Örülök, hogy elolvastátok! **

**Remélem jó volt. :)**

**By: Lora98**

**Köszönöm a kritikákat az előző fejezethez! *sok sok puszi* **


	6. Akashi

**Sziasztok! Köszönöm a kritikát, olyan jól esett, hogy megtudtam, hogy jól írok. Köszönöm! Remélem tetszeni fog ez a fejezet is, és a következő is, ugyanis terveztem a végére valami jót. :DD**

**El sem hiszitek! Vihar van itt nálunk, és délután háromtól elment az áram. Este negyed tizenegykor kapcsolták vissza - apa közbejárásával - és gépeltem mint állat! :D Úgy gondoltam, nem fogom egy szaros vihar miatt elhanyagolni a fejezet feltöltést, így sokáig fenn maradtam! ^^ És remélem értékelni fogjátok... **

**sora-chan szóval Akashi fan vagy? Ez király, én mindegyiküket imádom, és van, hogy egyszer hol az egyiküket, hol a másikukat szeretem jobban... ilyen az én formám... :)) Örülök, hogy tetszett, és szerintem is jól néz ki Atsushi. ^^ Most ő lett a kedvencem, mivel Tetsu most ő ellen játszik az animében... És ugye hát egy yaoistának meg kell tenni amit meg kell tenni... Beleképzelni a dolgokba sokkal többet... (Mert hát az, hogy Murasakibara olyan intenzitással ejti ki Kuroko nevét, annak nem lehet más oka mint a... és itt jön a fantázia ) *nevet* Hehe :DD És igen, mint a címből is rájöhettél, Akashi a következő!**

**Remélem tetszeni fog az én Akashi-kunom, mert így képzeltem el alapból őt Kurokóval. És hát nem árt a változatosság.**

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :)**

* * *

Én mindig is azt gondoltam, hogy Akashi-kun elképesztő. Félelmetes. Szinte, már már idegesítő. Annyira beképzelt, hogy már a falat tudnám kaparni tőle. Régen alig bírtam ki, hogy ne verjek be neki. Mert hát, bármennyire is tűnik úgy, hogy vékonyak a karjaim, és gyengének tűnök, de tudok karatézni. Nagyi még alsó középiskolában íratott be, mert az egyik szomszéd srácot megverték. Azt mondta, hogy jobb ha megtanulom megvédeni magam, hiszen a mai világban bármi megtörténhet. Több övet is nyertem, és versenyekre is jártam. Aztán, ahogy egyre jobban elfogott a szenvedély a kosárlabda iránt, ahogy jobban vágytam a labda tapintására, meguntam a karatét. Egyszerűen otthagytam, és nem mentem többet.

Viszont soha nem szerettem annyira Akashi-kunt. Az igaz, hogy szexeltem vele, de ez az érzés nem változott meg még a mai napig sem. Mindig azt mondogatta, hogy ő "abszolút"... Ilyenkor felállt a szőr a hátamon, és elkezdett viszketni a tenyerem... na persze, nem azért mert pénzt kaptam volna...

Lehetett kedvelni Akashi-kunt, csak ritka volt az olyan ember, aki olyan személyiséggel rendelkezett, hogy el tudta őt viselni... Ilyen ritka ember volt Midorima-kun, és persze mi is... bár mi inkább csak kényszerből tettük azt amit "Akashi-sama parancsolt."

_Hiszen te is tudod, hogy ő egy kicsit... Nagyon..._

_Szadista?_

_Szociopata?_

_Pszichopata?_

_Nos... lehet, hogy mindegyik. De ez a tény, hogy ő ilyen, nem változtatott azon, hogy jól nézett ki. Na nem mintha most nem nézne ki jól. A vörös haja és szeme, izmai..._

_Tudod Kagami-kun nehéz ám leírni, hogy mi tetszik egy srácban. Egyáltalán nem egyszerű..._

_Nem lehet olyan nehéz! És látod előbb el is mondtad, hogy miért néz ki jól Akashi... mármint szerinted... ö... érted._

_Igen._

_Mi-mi ez az arc?! Te-te..._

_Nyugodj meg Kagami-kun. Odaégeted a reggelit._

_Franc!_

Oh, igen ma lógunk a suliból. Nem lesz edzés, mert az edzőnek dolga akadt, így nem lesz gond. Amikor felkeltünk eldöntöttük, hogy semmiképpen nem mozdulunk ki otthonról. Most is csak azért keltünk fel mert éhesek voltunk, de kajálás után rögtön visszabújunk az ágyba. Legalábbis én.

Akashi-kunnak jobban ment a kosárlabda mint a tanulás. Csak sejtettem, hogy később miért változott meg. Az apja biztosan kedvesen biztatta, hogy tanuljon jobban. Akkor sajnáltam őt. De nem mutathattam volna ki neki, mert akkor egy olló miatt leltem volna a halálom.

Azért neki is van büszkesége.

Akkor sem kedveltem meg jobban a személyiségét, amikor mindannyian edzések után elmentünk jégkrémet enni. Bár vicces volt leolvasni a reakcióit. Hiszen, egyáltalán nem lepődtem meg, hogy Akashi-kun ugyanolyan mint én. Még akkor sem, amikor rájöttem, hogy ő is maszkot visel. Csak hogy ő már képtelen volt megszabadulni tőle. Azzal kelt, és feküdt le. Szerintem, miután megtörtén az az eset Murasakibara-kunnal, csak még jobban tönkretette őt.

Talán...

Akashi-kun skizofrén? Meg lehet... De ez mindegy. Ugyanis nem merem tőle megkérdezni.

Nincs az az Isten.

_Miért mi volt kettejükkel? - fordult felém piros kötényben Kagami-kun._

_Murasakibara-kun megkérdezte Akashi-kuntól, hogy mégis miért kéne, egy nála gyengébb személyre hallgatnia. - Mondtam, majd elhallgattam._

_És? - lendítette meg a fakanalat a kezében, jelezve, hogy folytassam. A kanálról a rizsdarabok lepotyogtak a földre, de Kagami-kun nem vette észre._

_Tudod Akashi-kunnak eleinte mindkét szeme piros volt. Az eset után vált hátborzongatóvá. Olyan volt mint egy gyilkos az egyik regényemből... De szép szemei vannak. Mindig meglepődök, hogy Akashi-kun tud mindent. Nem tudom, hogy honnan szerzi az infókat, de egy biztos, hogy semmit sem hagy figyelmen kívül. Néha eszembe jut, mi van ha csak sejti a dolgokat? Vajon ő is figyeli a reakciókat? Nos, nem tudom, de nem is számít. Kávét is főzöl nekem Kagami-kun? - kérdeztem az asztalra támaszkodva._

_Feketén?_

_Igen._

Ő volt a legrosszabb, és a legjobb is egyben. Szerintem élvezte, hogy húzhatja az agyam, ugyanis ő más volt mint a többiek. Nem dőlt be a kis akcióimnak, sem a szempilla rebegtetésemnek, sem semmi másnak. Eleinte.

Akkor tudtam, hogy keményebb eszközökhöz kell folyamodnom. Nem volt könnyű őt meghódítani. Persze volt amikor szex közben azt suttogta a fülembe, hogy végre sikerült meghódítania engem. És akkor rájöttem.

Ő is ugyanezt tervezte. És azért nem sikerültek a terveim, mert ő is épp ugyanezeket tervezte. És két dudás nem fér meg egy csárdában. Hiszen, mint már mondtam, nem jöttünk ki jól egymással.

...

Először azt terveztem, hogy becserkészem mint farkas a zsákmányt. Néha neki mentem véletlenül, szemeztem és incselkedtem vele. Biztos voltam, hogy feltűnt neki, de éreztem, és láttam rajta, hogy direkt tetteti azt, hogy nem vett észre belőle semmit.

A köcsög.

Nem hiába szenvedtem azokkal a szarságokkal, és meg akartam kapni érte a jutalmam. Akkoriban, mikor próbáltam "Akashi-samát" meghódítani, nem élveztem különösebben a szexet a többiekkel. Az agyam egyfolytában jár, és hiába élveztem el, különösebben nem vesztettem a frusztrációmból. Legbelül olyan dühös és ideges voltam, hogy kedvem volt leszúrni valakit ollóval...

Kezdtem az egészet megunni, és már a feladás gondolata is eléggé megkörnyékezett. Úgy gondoltam, hogy egy tag ide vagy oda ne számít, de még nem adtam fel. Nem, mert egy utolsó dolgot ki akartam próbálni.

Arra gondoltam, mi van ha adok egy kicsit az igazi énemből neki?

És hát az eredmény meghozta a gyümölcsét.

Egyik szünetben Akashi-kun védtelenül, egyedül sétált az egyik folyosón, és valami papírokat nézett a kezében. Öntudatlanul dúdolt egy dalt, amit nagyon aranyosnak találtam. Mert hát Akashi-kun nem az a fajta, aki kimutatja az érzéseit. És persze én sem vagyok ilyen, így hasonlítunk.

Nos, visszatérve...

Én egy az egyik mellék folyosón álltam, kezemben a tornafelszerelésemmel, és mikor Akashi-kun elsétált mellette, fejbe vágtam vele. Felnyögött, ide-oda dülöngélt, majd ájultan a földre esett. Én mosolyogva vettem őt a karjaimba, közben pedig a vállamra akasztottam a táskámat.

Azért a tornacipő is lehet kemény. - Kuncogtam.

...

Bevittem őt az iskola egyik nagyobb szertárába, és megkötöztem. Akkor kicsit úgy éreztem magam mint egy gyilkos... de persze szó sem volt ilyesmiről, és arról, hogy megerőszakolnám. Odáig, tényleg nem süllyednék le. A legundorítóbb dolog a világon, ha valakit erőszakkal... ne is beszéljünk róla. _És ne nézz így rám Kagami-kun, mert én nem erőszakoskodtam Akashi-kunnal, csak tudattam vele a ... vágyaimat._

_Igen, pontosan. - Vigyorogtam._

A szájára szigetelőszalagot tettem, és bezártam az ajtót. Mindenki órán van, és tudom, hogy az osztályomból senki sem vette észre, hogy kisétáltam a teremből óra közepén. Még Aomine-kun se. Akashi-kunnak pedig órája sem volt, így minden klappolt.

_A sors tényleg az én oldalamon állt. - Nevettem, mire Kagami-kun kezéből kiesett a csésze, és hangos csattanással ért földet. A benne lévő kávé kifolyt a padlóra, és én már csak azért se keltem fel neki segíteni. Mosolyogva figyeltem, ahogy Kagami-kun morogva lehajolt feltörölni a padlót, majd tovább folytattam a mesélést._

Amikor felébredt az volt aztán a királyság. A tekintete átfutott rémültből, ijedté. Majd rendbe szedte a vonásait, és nyugalmat erőltetett magára. Vörös és sárga szemeivel kutatóan körbenézett, és mikor meglátott engem, ledermedt. Én csak rámosolyogtam, és közelebb kúsztam hozzá. Mondani akart valamit, de csak nyögött egyet. Láttam a szemében azt a pillantást, ami azt üzente, hogy ha bármit is merek csinálni, akkor azt megbánom. Erre csak sötéten elvigyorodtam, mire a szemei meglepetten kerekedtek el. Amikor odaértem hozzá, próbált elhúzódni, de felnyögött amikor belenyaltam a fülébe.

Kezeimmel beletúrtam a hajába, és végig csókoltam az álla vonalát. Szemei összeszűkültek, és a lábával felém rúgott, de nem talált el. Letéptem a szájáról a szigetelőszalagot, és megcsókoltam mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna. Próbált rá harapni a nyelvemre, de én megszorítottam az ágyékát. Nyögött egyet, és én még jobban megcsókoltam. Kezemmel benyúltam a nadrágjába, és elkezdtem mozgatni a kezemet a férfiasságán. A védelmét leengedte, és öntudatlanul visszacsókolt. Haraptam, és szívtam a nyelvét, körbejártam a száját, majd jobban elmélyítettem a csókot. Másik kezemmel megcirógattam a tarkóját, majd elváltam tőle. A szemei elködösültek a vágytól, de még mindig, hm olyan "Akashis" maradt. Ahogy rám nézett, a tekintete a felsőbb rendűséget tükrözte. Hiába én irányítottam a helyzetet, mégis olyan volt, mintha ő lenne a főnök.

Ó, igen, hiszen Akashi-kun abszolút.

...

Akkor és ott nem feküdtem le vele. Csak leszoptam. Tényleg csak ennyit tettem. Megmutattam neki, hogy mit is akarok, és hogy ne játszadozzon velem. Kapott egy kicsit a másik énemből, és ez megrészegítette őt. Vagyis és ezt vettem észre. A tekintete sokkal többet időzött rajtam, és túlságosan is sokszor oda figyelt rám. Ez nem tűnt fel senki másnak csak nekem. Egyedül nekem. - Mosolyogtam.

Talán ennyire vonzó az én sötétebbik énem? - gondoltam.

Aztán később, egyre többször vettem észre, hogy a folyosókon követ engem, figyel, és mindenkit elijeszt mellőlem. Azt hitte, hogy nekem nem tűnt fel ez az egész, de hatalmasat tévedett. Az egészet végigkísértem, és jókat derültem Akashi-kunon. Viccesek voltak a reakciói, és én mégis élveztem, hogy vadászból üldözött lettem. Volt amikor direkt lehajoltam, hogy kilátása nyíljon a fenekemre, elmosolyodtam, beletúrtam a hajamba, ringattam a csípőmet, és sötéten vigyorogtam rá. Ez tetszett neki, sőt élvezte, hogy láthat belőlem valami mást. Valami nem megszokottat.

És szerintem a fejébe szállt az a tudat, hogy azt hitte, hogy csak ő tud erről.

Komolyan, az emberek néha annyira szánalmasak.

...

Hiába szórakoztam olyan jól Akashi-kunon, azért néha megijesztett. Nem azt mondom, hogy megszállottként viselkedett, de szabályosan úgy éreztem, mintha körülöttem a tér egyre kisebbé vált volna.

És arra is rájöttem, hogy Akashi-kunnak tényleg van egy másik oldala.

_És talán tényleg skizofrén. - Mondtam, majd Kagami-kun lepakolt mindent az asztalra, és én beleittam a kávémba._

_Hát nem lepne meg a dolog. - Vigyorgott Kagami-kun majd elkezdte az evést._

_Engem se. - Értettünk egyet, majd én is neki álltam._

Nem is emlékszem, hogy hogyan is kezdődött el az egész. Nagyjából rémlik annyi, hogy edzés után, kedvesen adott nekem egy üveg vizet. Már akkor feltűnt, hogy valami nincs rendben, de túl fáradt voltam ahhoz, hogy sokáig gondolkodjak rajta.

És ez volt az én peckem. A karma...

Ugyanis a vízben altató volt, és amikor felébredtem, egy hotelben találtam magam az ágyhoz kötve.

_Oh, igen Kagami-kun. Ez engem is meglepett._

A lábaim szabadon voltak, és a szemeimmel egy ember után kutattam a sötétben. Amikor megpillantottam a különböző színű szempárokat, elvigyorodtam, és incselkedőn szétnyitottam a lábaimat, majd sóhajtottam.

Akashi-kun is vigyorgott, a maga őrült módján, és felmászott mellém az ágyra. A mozgásából csak úgy áradt a felsőbbrendűség, és én tényleg úgy éreztem, mintha egy király épp megbüntetné a szolgáját.

_Oh, de rossz kis szolga voltam. - Kuncogtam._

_Perverz...- Köhintett Kagami-kun, mire megrúgtam a lábát. - Au!_

Szemei vágyakozva falták fel a testem, és Akashi-kun annyira másként viselkedett, hogy én tényleg azt hittem, hogy bedrogozták, vagy valami.

De aztán rájöttem, hogy csak vágyik rám, ugyanis felkeltettem az érdeklődését. Nem voltam számára más, mint egy tárgy, egy ember amit kielemezhet, és a bábja lehet a shogi tábláján.

Mit élvezhet abban a játékban...

Így, ahogy megértettem ez, megadtam neki azt amire szüksége volt. Nem mutattam sokat a sötétebb oldalamból, csak épp annyit, hogy elégedett legyen vele. Nem is figyelt annyira, hogy észrevegye, hogy még a felét sem látta annak, aki igaziból vagyok.

_Hiszen imádok ártani másoknak, figyelni hogy mit reagálnak. Önző és gonosz is vagyok. Magyarán, egy bunkó paraszt. - Ittam újra a keserű italból. Minek tagadjam azt, ami nyilvánvaló számomra? Ugyan, az nem én lennék._

_Ugyan nem vagy ilyen Kuroko. Csak egy kicsit, de ez még elviselhető. - Vigyorgott._

_Persze, ezért is szeretsz engem igaz? - Tettem a számba az ételt._

_Ig-...Mi?! - Mondta, majd megakadt a torkán a hús._

_Én pedig elkezdtem hangosan nevetni rajta._

Lebukott.

...

Levetkőztetett, és mindenhol nyomokat hagyott a testemen. Elég jól felizgultam, hiszen egy hatalmas ágyon feküdtem - mellesleg megjegyezném, hogy pucéran - egy ágyhoz kikötözve. És éppen egy szexi srác készül kiélni rajtam a vágyait.

Hát ki vagyok én aki ebben megállítsa?

Akashi-kun a szájába vette a farkamat, majd szemét módon elkezdett vele játszadozni, és ügyelt arra, hogy még véletlenül se élvezzek el. Mikor ezt megelégeltem, lábammal megkerestem az ágyékát, és elkezdtem ingerelni. Erre még jobban beindult, és felkelt az ágyról. Azt hittem, hogy ennyi, kész, vége, de nem így lett. Elegánsan - álló taggal - levetkőzött, és erotikusan visszamászott mellém.

De akkor döbbentem meg, amikor bekente síkosítóval az ujjait - ami árasztotta a vanília illatot - és magát kezdte el kényeztetni. Ráült a hasamra, és a vállaimba kapaszkodott. Kezével egyre feljebb és feljebb nyomult előre magában, és ém már a látványtól is el tudtam volna élvezni, de visszafogtam magam. Nyomott a hideg gélből a farkamra, majd magába vezette. Szemei akkor már kitisztultak, és érdeklődve, szinte arrogánsan figyeltek engem.

És akkor végre leesett.

Azzal büntetett, hogy egyáltalán nem érhettem hozzá. Pedig, ahogy erre rájöttem, elöntött az az érzés, hogy meg akarom érinteni a testét. A karcsú férfias derekát, izmait, kockás hasát, vérvörös haját, ajkait... Amikor meglátta a vágyakozást a szemeiben, ahogy végig pásztázták a testét, elvigyorodott, és megcsókolt.

Folyamatosan suttogta a fülembe, hogy_ "látod sikerült",_ _"behódoltál nekem", "megvagy",_ meg efféle dolgokat. Így hát kedvesen hagytam abban a tudatban, hogy azt hitte, ő hódított meg engem. Egy kicsit még én is lehetek kedves nem?

De hiába voltam én a "seme" szerepben, ahogy alatta feküdtem, el kellett ismernem, hogy még egy ilyen helyzetben is érzékeltette a partnerével, hogy ő még is csak Akashi Seijuuro.

A köcsög.

...

Persze aztán a szerepek gyakran felcserélődtek, mikor mihez volt kedvünk. Aztán elérkezett az az idő is, amikor a meccseket látva meggyűlöltem a kosárlabdát. És nem csak a játékot, hanem a játékosokat is. Hiába én voltam játék után a "főnök", játék közben gyengének és sebezhetőnek éreztem magam.

Tudtam mit kell tennem, hogy megszabaduljak tőlük. És igazából nem is bántam meg.

Kezdtem megunni őket.

_Már mindenüket ismertem, és már akartam valami újat. Csak hogy nem volt energiám újra ilyen kis "játékokba" bonyolódni, így felhagytam ezzel a tevékenységgel. Majd eljött az év vége, és beiratkoztam a Seirinbe. Innen már mindent tudsz._

_Kuroko... tévedtem - nézett rám -, te nem egy bunkó paraszt vagy._

_Csak értetlenül néztem rá, majd folytatta._

_Egy seggfej vagy. - Röhögött fel._

Ültem ott pár percig csendben, majd sötéten elmosolyodtam, és ráuszítottam Nigout Kagami-kunra. Az az idióta_ Bakagami-kun_ pedig sikoltozva bezárkózott a mosdóba.

Milyen jó is szívatni szegényt.

Mert hát, én egy gonosz ember vagyok. - Mosolyogtam, majd visszasétáltam Kagami-kun szobájába, és nem törődve a kiáltozással és ugatással, bemásztam az ágyba, és elaludtam.

...

Néhány órával később - már amennyinek gondoltam- megéreztem, hogy egy meleg test ölel át, és nem hallottam mást, csak az egyenletes szuszogást.

Így teljes nyugalommal aludtam vissza.

* * *

**Jajj, remélem tetszett! Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!**

**Amúgy elgondolkoztatok már azon, hogy mi van ha olvastatok egy történetet, és az írója mondjuk nem más mint az egyik egy kedves ismerősöd? Vagy rokonod? Esetleg a padtársad vagy a szomszédod? Engem tutira meglepne xD Bár szerintem érdekes elgondolkodni azon, hogy az emberek akiket ismerünk, milyenek is valójában. **

**Én pl tökre tudtam azonosulni Kurokóval, mert nagyjából én is ilyen vagyok. :DD Hiszen mindenkinek - vagyis az emberek többségének - van álarca nem? Én például tudom, hogy nem akarom megmutatni milyen is vagyok, mert ezt jó meghagyni ritka pillanatokra. xD Olyan érdekes amikor az emberek megdöbbennek! *nevet***

**De ne utáljatok ezért... Kedves, figyelmes, és jó barát is vagyok ám! ^^ ehhe~**

**By: Lora98~**

**Suu~**


	7. Kuroko

**Sziasztok! Hát igen, elérkeztünk a történet végére, és remélem élveztétek az olvasást, mint én a megírást. De remélem még elnéztek ide, mert már írom a következő történetemet. :) Köszönöm a kritikákat, nagyon örültem neki, és hogy ennyien elolvastátok! (megjegyzem ez a leghosszabb fejezet, amit eddig írtam! *büszke*) :DD **

**sora-chan: Köszönöm! Igen Akashi-kun volt most az uke, de nekem abban a részben így tetszett :D Vagyis így képzeltem el... Haha, viszont im****ádlak! 3 ^^**

**Lehull az álarc, és megtudunk sok mindent Kurokóról. **

**Remélem tetszeni fog! **

**By: Lora98**

* * *

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Szeretettel meghívjuk önt, a 20 éves osztálytalálkozóra, amely a Teikou alsó középiskolában kerül megrendezésre._

_Dátum: 2014.03.20.(Hétfő) Időpont: 13:00-20:00_  
_Hely: Teikou tornaterem._

_Örömmel várjuk megjelenését._

_Tisztelettel: Mikadoshi Miura, a Teikou alsó középiskola mostani igazgatója._

...

Ahogy leraktam az asztalra a meghívót, melyet világoskék szalag vont körbe, felsóhajtottam. Már vagy húsz éve nem láttam őket, bár ez így nem nagyon igaz. Hiszen még akkor is találkoztunk amikor egymás ellen kosaraztunk. Miután véget ért anno a mesedélután Kagami-kunnal, minden maradt a régiben. Megnyertük a Téli Kupát, leérettségiztünk, és én elmentem Tókióból. Ezt csak Kagami-kunnak mondtam meg, így vele beszéltem utoljára, mielőtt elmentem.

Azóta minden héten felhív, és úgy viselkedik mint valami aggódó anyuka.

Nevetséges.

De jó tudni, hogy érdekli, hogy mi van velem, és ez jó érzés. Amikor egy helyen vagyunk, mindig szakít időt arra, hogy eljöjjön hozzánk. Kagami-kun az egyik híres kosárlabda csapat ásza, és nagyon élvezi. Mármint, minden egyes meccsét megnézzük. Mióta eljöttem, azóta mindenkinek az igazi énemet mutatom. Bár még mindig sokaknak nem tűnik fel, hogy ott vagyok, de amikor megismernek, látom az arcukon az undort. Nevethetnékem támad, amikor ezt meglátom, de mégis, csak szánni tudom őket.

Az ember az egyetlen olyan lény, ami élvez másoknak fájdalmat okozni.

Én nem tartom magam ilyen személyiségnek, de amikor megismerek egy ilyen embert, azt nem tudom elviselni. A legnagyobb hiba az emberekben az, hogy úgy ítélkeznek, hogy meg sem ismerik jobban az embert. Nem mintha számítana, de tényleg.

Néha elkapom a sugdolózást magam körül, és én tényleg csak vigyorogni tudok rajtuk. Ahogy a szemeikkel rám néznek, melyekben azt látom, hogy szánnak és utálnak. Nekem pedig fogalmam sincs, hogy miért.

De nem számít, mert a sok dolog mellett, az ember megtalálja az igazi értékeket. Miután leérettségiztem, és eljöttem Kyotóba, újságíró lettem.

Sokat utaztam az információ szerzés miatt, és az életem egy száz fokos fordulatot vett. Minden héten más más országokban, városokban, földrészeken voltam. Sok emberrel ismerkedtem meg, akik elfogadták a személyiségemet, és persze olyanok is akik csak megtűrték azt. - Mosolyogtam.

Nem érdekel, hogy nincs saját házam, mert élvezem ezt az életet. A hajamat is lenövesztettem, és most az államig leér, de még így is jól néz ki. - Vigyorogtam. Minden egyes helyen voltak alkalmi partnereim, melyek egyetlen éjszaka erejéig tartottak csupán, de szép emlékek maradtak.

Lepakoltam a cuccaimat a hálószobámba, és bementem a konyhába kávét főzni. Megvártam míg leforr a víz, és végül beleöntöttem a keserű italt a legjobb apa felíratú bögrémbe. Visszasétáltam az előszobába, és újra a kezembe vettem a meghívót.

Megvakartam a fejem, és elfintorodtam. Nem volt semmi kedvem elmenni erre a marhaságra, de mivel a tíz éves találkozóra se mentem el, akkor erre viszont muszáj lesz...

Na meg tegnap kaptam üzenetet a főnöktől, hogy Tokióba kell menni meginterjúvolni az egyik színészt. Nos, micsoda mázlim van nekem...

Vagy ez ismét a sors? - Néztem ki az ablakon majd megráztam a fejem.

Bár meg volt az okom, hogy miért nem tudtam elmenni az akkori osztálytalálkozóra.

Kagami-kun a találkozó után felhívott, hogy mégis mi a fenéért nem mentem el. Ugyanis, az én drága volt Teikous csapattársaim őt keresték fel, hogy nem-e tud valamit rólam. Mert ők aggódnak értem, és szeretnének velem találkozni. Én csak függőben hagytam a beszélgetést, és eltereltem a szót. Persze Bakagami-kun ezt nem vette észre, én pedig nem is foglalkoztam vele többet.

Bekapcsoltam a laptopot, és láttam, hogy az utolsó gép Tokióba pár óra múlva indul. Megnéztem még pár dolgot, majd írtam egy e-mailt a főnöknek, hogy megcsinálom a munkát, és kikapcsoltam a gépet.

Aztán meghallottam a lépcsőn feljövő sietős lépteket, és kihúztam a konnektorból a zsinórt. A bejárati ajtó kinyitódott, és hangos csattanással egyből be is csukódott, mire felszisszentem. Hihetetlen... nincs kilincs?

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar itthon leszel. - Mondta a csiripelő hang, és ledobálta magáról a ruhákat, majd trappolva hozzám sétált, és megölelt.

- Én sem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen intenzitással robbansz majd be a lakásba. - Öleltem vissza, majd összeborzoltam a fekete haját.

- Csak mert láttam az autódat! És mivel mindig csak este jössz haza, így úgy örültem! - Vigyorgott rám.

- Nos remélem örülsz, mert most pár napig csak együtt leszünk. - Mosolyogtam vissza, majd a szobájába kezdtem tolni a nálam kisebb testet. - Pakold össze a cuccaidat, mert Tokióba megyünk, és egy ideig ott is maradunk. És talán Kagami-kun is ott lesz, de ez nem biztos, majd felhívom.

- Éljen! Tokió! Kagami-nii! Azonnal összepakolok! - Dobált ki mindent a fiókokból és a szekrényekből.

- Rendben - néztem az órámra -, még van három óránk a gép indulásáig, így húzz bele Takuya!

- Oké!

...

Miután összepakoltunk mindent, beültünk az autóba, és elindultunk a repülőtérre. Magammal hoztam minden olyan felszerelést ami a munkámhoz kell, és Takuya is minden fontosabb cuccát bepakolta.

- Takuya, vedd ki a zsebemből a dobozt kérlek. - Indexeltem.

- Árt a tüdődnek, ugye tudod? - nyúlt bele a zsebembe.

- Neked meg a sok okosság árt kölyök.

- Nem is igaz, szereted, hogy ilyen okos vagyok. - Kuncogott, majd kivett egy szál cigit, és a számba rakta.

Már épp szóltam volna, de akkor elővette az öngyújtót is, és meggyújtotta a szálat. Nagyot szívtam a belőle, és a szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy Takuya megrázza a fejét.

Hiába, anyja fia.

...

Valami duc-duc számot hallgatok, ezt is azért mert nem akarok figyelni a mellettem ülő férfire. Látom a szemeiben, hogy kedve lenne egy gyors menethez a repülő mosdójában, de nem vagyok olyan hangulatban.

Így könnyebb megoldás ez, hiába is csábít a gondolat...

Bár Takuya egyből rájönne, hogy mit is csináltam volna ott...

Tényleg anyja fia. Bár rám is hasonlít, sőt. Külsőleg olyan mint én, csak a haja és a szeme színe az anyjáé. Mindkettő olyan fekete mint az éjszaka.

Az anyjával tíz évvel ezelőtt találkoztam, és elképesztő nő volt.

Elképesztően fura.

Pszichológus volt, és amióta először találkoztunk azóta analizált engem. Még esszét is írt rólam az egyik senpaijának, amivel díjat is nyert. Persze én nem foglalkoztam vele, hiszen tudattam vele, hogy engem csak a férfiak érdekelnek.

Aztán sarokba szorított azzal a mondattal, hogy ha még egyetlen nővel sem voltam, akkor nem tudhatok semmit.

Nem feküdtem le vele ekkor, de eltelt pár hónap, és végül egyetlen dologgal vett rá.

Kiderült, hogy halálos beteg, és az első találkozásunk alkalmával belém szeretett. Azért írt rólam tanulmányt, mert meg akart jobban ismerni, és ki is akart ismerni. Én nem tudtam mit kezdeni ezzel, és ezt ő is megértette, viszont mindenképpen akart gyereket.

Egyszer feküdtünk le, és egyből teherbe esett. Úgy gondoltam egyszer lefekszek vele és ennyi, de nem így lett. Azt akartam, hogy olyannak szüljön gyereket, aki viszont szereti őt. Olyan boldog volt, hogy szinte undorodtam magamtól, hogy én miért nem élveztem ezt az egész dolgot.

Bűnösnek éreztem magam, de számtalanszor elmondta nekem, hogy ő így a legboldogabb.

Tatsuki egy gyönyörű nő volt. Még talán Momoi-sannál is szebb. Szép keblekkel, rózsaszínű ajkakkal, hosszú fekete hajjal, ami a fenekéig leért, és vizslató fekete szemekkel. Gyűlölte, hogy dohányzom, de ezt nem tudta megváltoztatni bennem.

A terhessége ideje alatt végig nálam lakott, de semmi nem volt köztünk. A szülei meghaltak még gyerekkorában, így teljesen egyedül volt. Úgy gondoltam, amíg él mindent megadok neki, amire csak vágyik, hiszen a gyermekemet várta.

Magamnak sem vallottam be, de mindig is akartam gyereket. De mivel meleg vagyok, így azt gondoltam, hogy soha nem jöhet össze.

De nem így lett, és amikor a kis Takuyát tartottam a kezemben, az az érzés hihetetlen volt. Fantasztikus. Elképesztő.

A világ szinte megállt körülöttem, és tudtam, hogy mindent megteszek azért, hogy boldog életet élhessen.

Pár hónapra rá Tatsuki meghalt, és alig voltak a temetésén. Pár régi osztálytárs, barát, senpai, és mi Takuyával.

Takuya neve a mi nevünk összevonásával, Tatsuki "Ta" kezdője, és az én nevem, vagyis a Tetsuya "uya" végéből jött létre. Mivel így egy kicsit értelmetlen volt, így hozzátettük a hiányzó "k" betűt.

Így lett Kuroko Takuya.

Tatsuki mindig is imádta őt. Állandóan vele volt miután kijött a kórházból. Amikor meghalt, azt suttogta, hogy bárcsak fiúnak született volna, mert akkor én is szerettem volna őt.

Akkor pedig én bántam, hogy meleg vagyok, és az egyetlen dolgot nem tudtam neki megadni, amire a legjobban vágyott.

A szerelmemet.

Én szerettem őt, csak nem szerelemmel. A legjobb női barátom volt Momoi-san óta, és a gyermekem anyja is egyben. Hiába, nem tehetek róla, hogy meleg vagyok...

Oldalra fordítottam a fejem, és néztem a fiam alvó alakját. Hihetetlen, hogy tíz év ilyen hamar eltelt. Ezért is nem tudtam részt venni a tíz éves osztálytalálkozón, mert Takuya éppen akkor született.

A fiam imádja az életünket. Nem jár iskolába, ugyanis ő kijelentette, hogy magántanárhoz akar járni, és mindenhova el akar jönni velem, ahova a munkám csak szólít. Először nem engedtem, de amikor beírattam az iskolába, tiszteletlen volt a tanárokkal, és verekedett is.

Így hát elérte amit akart, és csak később mesélte el, hogy fordított pszichológiát használt rajtam.

Ugye? Megmondtam.

Tiszta anyja.

...

Kagami-kun imádja őt. Igazi kis kosarast nevel belőle, és amióta Takuya látta az első meccsét a tévében, azóta ő is játékos akar lenni.

Nem beszéltem Takuyának a Csodák Generációjáról. Nem láttam értelmét, és ha Kagami-kun el is mondott valamit róluk, akkor Takuya biztos, hogy megrohamoz kérdésekkel. Kagami-kun megszerezte a régi felvételeket, amiken ők játszottak, és Takuya imádja Aomine-kunt. A játékát, stílusát, mindenét. Amikor kint van a pályán, az ő cseleit gyakorolja. Vicces, hogy ennyi idősen képes ezekre.

Anyámékkal sem tartom a kapcsolatot, amióta a nyagyi meghalt. Néhány évvel azután halt meg miután elmentem. Telefonon mindig beszéltünk, de egy nap felhívtak, hogy az ágyában találtak rá holtan.

Azt hiszem eljött az ő ideje, hiszen már kilencvenegy éves volt. Bár ahogy ő szokta mondani, addig fiatal valaki, amíg úgy is érzi magát. - Mosolyogtam.

Kipillantottam a repülő ablakán, és láttam, hogy kezd besötétedni. Elhúztam a kis függönyt, és mielőtt elnyomott volna az álom, kikapcsoltam a zenét.

Utolsó gondolatom az volt, hogy két nap múlva találkozok azokkal az emberekkel, akikkel lefeküdtem.

Az exeimmel.

...

Amikor leszállt a gépünk még éjszaka volt, így felvettem Takuyát az ölembe, és hívtam egy taxit. Az egyik minőségi hotelben foglaltam szállást, majd amikor odaértünk, lefektettem az egyik ágyba őt, majd lezuhanyoztam, és én is lefeküdtem.

...

Másnap reggel készítettem reggelit, és előkészítettem a ruháinkat. Takuya megreggelizett, és beült a fürdőkádba pancsolni. Amí ő kiáztatta magát, bekapcsoltam a laptopot, és leültem vele az asztalhoz.

Előkerestem a mappámat, majd rá Google-tam a fontosabb dolgokra. Megnéztem, hogy a főnök válaszolt-e, majd hogy jöttek-e üzeneteim a srácoktól.

Az alap munkahelyem Amerikában van, és én azért vagyok ebben a pozícióban, mert nagyon kevesen vállalják el az e fajta munkát. Hiszen nem sok ember vágyik olyan életmódra, melyben mindig utazgatni kell... de a fizetés nem rossz. Már ezért megérte, na meg azért is, mert kedvem volt világot látni. Mármint, amennyit láttam belőle... sosem szerettem egy helyen meglenni, így ez az élet megfelel nekem. És Takuyának is. Ő amúgy nagyon okos, okosabb mint a kortársai, és jó a sportokban is. Fotografikus memóriája van, és az emlékezőképessége is hihetetlen. Az enyém sem rossz, de ő mégis csak egy gyerek.

Egyszer felolvastam neki az egyik cikkemet amit írtam, de elment az áram az időjárás miatt, és én nem mentettem el a szöveget. Majd mikor később visszakapcsoltam a gépet, akkor ő az összes szóra emlékezett.

A fiam egy zseni. - Mosolyogtam büszkén.

Kikapcsoltam a laptopot, és kivettem a mobilomat a zsebemből, majd felhívtam Kagami-kunt.

- Halló? Itt Kagami Taiga.

- Milyen felnőttesek vagyunk, de még mindig csak egy Bakagami-kun vagy.

- Mi?! K-kuroko! Te szemét! Ennyi év barátság után mág mindig húzod az agyam!

Felkuncogtam a kitörésén, és távolabb tartottam a mobilomat a fülemtől.

- Ez egyátalán nem vicces!

- Tudom, tudom, nem is ezért hívtalak.

- Ez nekem is feltűnt, ugyanis nem az a fajta vagy, aki csak úgy felhívna. Hiszen mindig én szoktalak keresni téged, így ez új. - Hallottam ki a hangjából, hogy vigyorog.

- Igen, igen, na, ráérsz holnap? Egyáltalán merre vagy?

- Most jöttem vissza Amerikába, és a mai meg a holnapi napom szabad. Miért?

_Ez tényleg a sors, és a mázli... na meg talán a karma..._

- Akkor szállj fel egy Tokiói gépre, és gyere el hozzánk. És mielőtt megkérdeznéd, osztálytalálkozóra megyek, és a munkám miatt is itt vagyok. Takuya is itt van, így ha gondolod addig amíg én elleszek, addig vele lehetnél. Hiszen annyira szeret téged.

- Most azt mondod, hogy üljek fel egy gépre, repüljek el Tokióba, ami - csak úgy mellesleg megjegyzem - egy napi út lenne? Vesszen el egy napom csak azért, mert te csodák csodájára felhívtál, és megkértél erre? Ezt komolyan gondoltad?

- Igen. És ha gondolod, estére nyugodtan maradhatsz... két ágyas szobát vettem ki. - Kuncogtam.

- Holnap korán reggel ott vagyok. Mond a címet.

Miután megmondtam a címet, elköszöntünk egymástól, de mielőtt lerakhattam volna a telefont, Takuya meztelenül kiszaladt az előszobába, és kikapta a kezemből a készüléket.

Vagy fél óráig trécseltek, és én már előre aggódtam a számlákért...

...

Megmutattam a várost Takuyának, benéztünk pár boltba, a vidámparkba - amit mindketten nagyon élveztünk - és végül beültünk ebédelni az egyik étterembe.

Amikor elmeséltem neki, hogy én itt születtem és éltem, na meg ide jártam iskolába, nagyon izgatott lett. Nem tudja, hogy kosaraztam, mivel még nem mondtam el neki. Majd ha megkérdezi, akkor elmesélem neki.

Egy ideje felhagytam már a reakciók figyelésével. Vagyis... Takuyáéval. Azért jobb ha van olyan amit a szülő nem akar tudni... Viszont a barátaim, ismerőseim reakciót ismerem mint a tenyeremet. Már azelőtt tudom, hogy mit akarnak mondani, mielőtt megszólalnának.

Egész délután a városban járkáltunk, vettem neki új ruhákat, kosárlabdás cuccokat, majd végül kivettünk pár filmet estére. Ahogy a hotel felé sétáltunk, elmentünk egy kosárlabda pálya mellett, és nem tudtam ellenállni a könyörgő kiskutyaszemeknek.

Ahogy néztem milyen ügyesen játszik a fiam, eszembe jutott amikor Nigouval edzettem. Ő most az egyik barátomnál van, mert megártott neki a túl sok repülés. Gyenge a gyomra szegénynek, de az állatdoki azt mondta, hogy pár gyógyszer kell csak, és nyugodtan velünk jöhet akárhova.

Kezdett sötétedni, majd amikor végre beléptünk a szobánk ajtaján, mindketten lerogytunk a földre. Pár percig csak pihegtünk, majd elmentünk együtt fürdeni. Miután végeztünk, beraktuk a filmet a lejátszóba, és behoztam a már megrendelt popcornt.

Pár óra után, már mindkettőnket elnyomott az álom.

...

Reggel Kagami-kun hangjára keltünk, és mindketten fáradtan köszöntöttük őt. Megreggeliztünk, és leültünk a kanapéra. Néhány óra múlva Kagami-kun elment Takuyával felfedezni a pályákat, én pedig nekiálltam a készülődésnek.

Egy egyszerű, a hajam színéhez hasonló inget vettem fel és egy fekete farmert. A frufrumat egy tigrismintás csattal feltűztem, és elindultam a volt iskolámba. Ezt még Kagami-kuntól kaptam a harmincnegyedik születésnapomra.

Tigrismintás. - Kuncogtam.

Út közben beugrottam venni pár doboz cigit, majd, hogy a nap ne bántsa a szememet, feltettem a napszemüvegemet is.

Pár hölgy, akiknek feltűnt, hogy ott vagyok, elpirulva figyeltek engem.

De hát...

Mindhiába. - Vigyorogtam.

...

Nem szeretem a tömeget. Ezért utálok metrón, vagy buszon utazni. Nem vagyok klausztrofóbiás, vagy valami, egyszerűen csak nem bírom, hogy egy csomó idegen nekem nyomódik.

Most nem nyomódnak nekem az emberek, de akkor is sokan vannak. A fene se gondolta volna, hogy ennyi évfolyam volt a suliban.

A pultnál, melyet a suli elé tettek ki, megkérdezték a nevem, és adtak egy cédulát amelyen az osztályom neve szerepet, és a teljes nevem.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._  
_12/A._

A szívem hevesen kezdett el dobogni, de nem az izgalomtól, hanem az idegességtől, és a dühtől, melyet saját magam iránt éreztem. A fenéért kellett ejönnöm erre a marhaságra...

Oda osontam az italos pulthoz, és elvettem egy poharat. A benne lévő alkohol milétét nem tudtam megállapítani, mert nem szoktam gyakran iszogatni. Ahogy léptem volna el - a dohányosok mérhetetlen vágya miatt - nekiütköztem egy csinos hölgynek, aki kiverte a kezemből a cigarettás dobozt.

- Elnézést! - Mondta, majd kecsesen lehajolt, és felvette.

- Nem, nem, teljes mértékben az én hibám. - Vettem el tőle, majd mikor találkozott a pillantásunk, mindketten meglepődtünk.

- Tetsu-kun?

- Momoi-san? - mosolyogtam.

- Tetsu-kun! - Vetette magát a karjaimba, amitől én majd hanyatt estem, és az italom is majdnem a földre esett.

- Momoi-san, megfojtasz... - Mondtam, majd lefejtettem a karjait a nyakamból.

Arrébb sétáltunk, és meggyújtottam egy szál cigarettát. Belekortyoltam az italomba, és éreztem, hogy Momoi-san figyel engem. Rápillantottam, mire elpirult, és félrenézett. Érdekes reakció, de már nem nagyon érdekel, így kifújtam a füstöt.

- Tetsu-kun... miért nem mondtad el, hogy elmész? Mindannyian meglepődtünk, és elérni se tudtunk telefonon!

- Nem akartam elmondani -mondtam, mire megdöbbenve nézett rám -, mert nem akartam, hogy az életem részei legyetek. A munkám miatt sokat utazok, így találkozni is ritkán tudtunk volna, nem hogy beszélni. Szóval úgy gondoltam, ez így mindenkinek jó lesz. - Szívtam egyet.

- Tetsu-kun... - Nézett rám szomorú szemekkel. - Pedig én annyira... annyira tudni akartam, hogy mi van veled... Tetsu-kun... én - kapaszkodott a mellkasomba - tudom, hogy már nem vagyunk középiskolások... de én mindig is... mindig is szerettelek téged. Mindig is el akartam mondani, csak nem volt hozzá bátorságom és most, hogy mindannyian felnőttünk...

Elmosolyodtam a vallomásán, és megsimogattam a hátát. Még mindig fantasztikusan néz ki, de hiszen mindig is ilyen volt.

- Én tudtam ezt Momoi-san. Mindig is. De soha nem viszonozhattam az érzéseidet, így nem vettem róla tudomást.

- Mi...? Te tudtad? Akkor... miért nem? - szorította meg jobban az ingemet.

- Mert meleg vagyok Momoi-san. Mindig is az voltam. - Néztem a szemeibe, melyek elkerekedtek.

Néhány könnycsepp jelent meg a szeme sarkában, de mielőtt kicsordulhattak volna, letörölte őket. Kezét a szájához emelte, sóhajtott, majd kivette az italt a kezemből, és az egészet kiitta.

Rám nézett, és a szemei kedvességet tükröztek, amelyen meglepődtem.

- Ezt sejtettem. Te mindig másként viselkedtél, sokkal kedvesebb, figyelmesebb voltál a többieknél... és ahogy a srácok olyan pillantásokkal figyeltek téged...

Olyan pillantásokkal?

- Hogy? Milyen...?

- De mindegy is Tetsu-kun! - Mondta hirtelen, majd karon ragadott, és elráncigált. A poharat sebtében lerakta valahova, és nekem is sikerült gyorsan elraknom a zsebembe a cigis dobozt.

_Mikor is szoktam rá? Ah, amióta megkaptam ezt az állást._

Fogalmam sincs, hogy az előbb miről beszélt Momoi-san, de pár perccel később már el is felejtettem.

Ahogy átráncigált a tömegen, arról csacsogott, hogy mennyire megváltoztam, meg milyen jól nézek ki a koromhoz képest. Ekkor felhorkantam, és levettem egy hamutartót az egyik közeli asztalról. Hallottam, ahogy azt mondja, hogy a többiek, hogy örülnek majd nekem, meg hogy ők is milyen mások, meg minden. Persze Momoi-san még szidta Aomine-kunt és másokat is."Hülye Dai-chan", "Buta Ki-chan", stb stb.

Egy kisebb csoport felé sétáltunk, és akkor feltűnt a hajuk színe.

Basszus.

Egyáltalán nem akartam találkozni velük. Nem azért mert ideges lennék a múltbéli történtek miatt, hanem azért, mert előkel vennem a műmosolyt, és kedvesnek kell majd lennem velük.

De...

Fejembe ötlött a gondolat, mi lenne ha mindent elárulnék nekik?

Az elég...

Szórakoztató volna. - Vigyorogtam.

...

- Dai-chan! Ki-chan! Midorin! Mukkun! Akashi-kun! - kiáltott Momoi-san, majd berobbant a kis társasághoz. - Nézzétek kit találtam! Az előbb találkoztam vele! Milyen rég volt, hogy mind együtt voltunk, ne ne? El sem hiszitek...

És Momoi-san csacsogott és csacsogott, észre sem vette, hogy szinte alig figyelünk rá. Pár perccel később elnyomtam a cigimet, és egy újabbra rágyújtottam. Égette a tüdőmet ahogy szívtam belőle, mégis megnyugodtam. Felnéztem, és láttam, hogy a többiek döbbenten és érdeklődve vizslatnak engem. Mindenemet megnézték, és láttam a szemükben, hogy tetszik amit látnak, mégis ez nem a megszokott "Kuroko" volt számukra.

Oh, igen, ez tényleg szórakoztató.

Egy pincér sétált el mellettünk, és én levettem egy italt a tálcájáról. Az előttünk lévő asztalra helyeztem a hamutartót, majd kifújtam a füstöt.

Én is végignéztem a többieken, és annyiban változtak csak, hogy idősebbek és felnőttesebbek lettek. Momoi-san még pár percig beszélt, majd észrevette, hogy mindegyikünk másra figyel.

- Moi~! Miért vagytok ilyen csöndben? - nézett értetlenkedve ránk.

- Satsuki, egész végig te dumáltál, csodálkozol, hogy egyikőnk se beszél? - csendült fel Aomine-kun bársonyos hangja.

- Dai-chan!

- Hahaha! Momocchi! Semmit sem változtál! - Hallom Kise-kun gyermeki hangját.

- De Ki-chan! Hiszen alig néhány napja találkoztunk!

- Heh, Kise mindig is idióta volt, ez a tény nem változott meg csak azért mert idősebb lett. - Mondta Midorima-kun.

- Maa, Kise-chin olyan butaaa... - Csámcsogott Murasakibara-kun.

- Murasakibaracchi! Ez olyan gonosz!

- Hiszen mindannyian beszéltünk már egy ideje, szóval nem értem, hogy hogy lehet valaki ennyire gyengeelméjű. De nem is várok mást Ryoutától. - Pillantottam Akashi-kunra, aki most Kise-kunt nézte, miközben elmosolyodtam.

- Akashicchi! Kurokocchi védj meg! - Nézett rám a kiskutyaszemeivel, melyekben hamis könycseppek folytak ki.

- Minek? Hiszen te is megtudod védeni magad Kise-kun - vigyorogtam, majd beleszívtam újra a cigimbe -, hiszen nem vagy olyan szerencsétlen... - Néztem a földre, majd felpillantottam.

Megdöbbenve néztek engem, én pedig tényleg mérhetetlenül jól elszórakozom rajtuk.

- Mi van? - kérdeztem.

- Kurokocchi...

- Hm? - fújtam ki a füstöt.

- Mi... történt veled?

- Ezt, hogy érted? - néztem a szemeibe, de amikor nyitotta a száját, felemeltem a kezem, hogy hallgatásra intsem. - Figyeljetek, ne játsszuk azt, hogy minden rendben, mert unom, és amúgy is szándékomban áll mihamarabb lelépni erről a szaros rendezvényről. - Néztem körbe a tornateremben. - Szóval ne fussuk a tisztelet köröket, hanem tegyétek fel a kérdéseket, amik foglalkoztatnak. Nem akarok sokáig maradni - pillantottam a karórámra -, nos?

...

Egy ideig mindegyikük elhallgatott, és elgondolkozva figyeltek engem.

Annyira szánalmasak.

Nevetségesek.

Rágyújtottam egy új szálra, majd csukott szemmel szívtam belőle. Etessük a tüdőrákot...

- Mióta dohányzol Kuroko? - tolta fe a szemüvegét Midorima-kun. - Árt a tüdődnek, ugye tudod?

Tisztára deja vu érzésem van...

- Úgy beszélsz mint Takuya... a francért kell nektek anyáskodni állandóan... És amióta dolgozok. - Sóhajtottam, majd újra beleszívtam a szálba.

- Ki? - kérdezték egyszerre.

- Takuya.

- És ő kicsoda Tetsuya? - fordult felém Akashi-kun.

- Ő a fiam. - Fújtam ki a füstöt, mire hallottam a megdöbbent hangokat.

- A...fiad?! - Kiáltotta Momoi-san. - De hiszen te meleg vagy! - Vette halkabbra a hangját, és nem látta, hogy a többiek érdeklődve rápillantanak. Hiszen ők nem tudták, hogy Momoi-san is tud róla... - Akkor mégis, hogy lehet neked egy fiad? Tetsu-kun... És... miért nem én... Tetsu-kun...

- Ez csupán a véletlen műve Momoi-san. És azért nem te vagy az anyja, mert soha nem gondoltam úgy rád, és megbántani sem akartalak. No, meg azért, mert mint ahogy mondtad, meleg vagyok. - Nyomtam el a cigit, és beleittam a poharamba.

- Akkor mégis, hogyan...?

- Mi van az anyjával? Meleg létedre nős vagy? - lépett közelebb Aomine-kun fenyegetően. Nem értettem, hogy mégis miért ilyen meglepettek, és dühösek, hiszen semmi közük sincs egymáshoz.

- Nem vagyok nős.

- Akkor?! - Sziszegett Kise-kun.

- Az anyja halott. - Mondtam, majd elhallgattak.

Rájuk néztem, és láttam a sajnálkozást a szemeikben, mire elvigyorodtam. Ők ezen még jobban megdöbbentek.

- Ne sajnáljatok, nem kell. Az anyja egy jó barátom volt, és halálos beteg is, na meg végletekig szerelmes volt belém. Tudta, hogy ki vagyok, mégis az egyetlen kívánsága az volt, hogy én legyek a gyereke apja. És én is vágytam egy gyerekre, így miért ellenkeztem volna?

- Tetsuya...

- De nem is értem, hogy mégis mi a francért érdekel ez titeket? Hiszen nincs közünk egymáshoz...

- Már hogy ne lenne! - Emelt fel az ingemnél fogva Midorima-kun, mellyel mindenkit meglepett. - Ami alsó középiskolában történt... az igenis jelent valamit!

- Igen ami akkor történt - lépett mellém Kise-kun -, és amikor együtt voltunk... Kurokocchi...

- Igen...mi? Várj, Kise, te meg miről beszélsz? - kérdezte értetlenül Aomine-kun. - Amikor "együtt voltatok?" Ez mégis mi a fenét akar jelenteni?! - Szorította meg Kise-kun karját.

- Kuro-chin, mégis miről beszél Mido-chin, Mine-chin és Kise-chin? Hiszen te velem...

- Mi? Miről beszéltek fiúk? - pislogott Momoi-san, én pedig próbáltam nem elnevetni magam a helyzet abszurdságán. A nagy leleplezés!

Az előadás vége! Minden kiderül, én pedig nem csak első sorból, hanem szereplőként is végig nézhetem! Mégis...

Nem vagyok egy kicsit seggfej? Nos mindegy... Jobb előbb...

...mint utóbb.

- Gondolom Tetsuya arra akar kilyukadni, hogy mindegyikünkkel volt amíg még a Teikouba jártunk. Igazam van Tetsuya? - köpte a nevem.

Midorima-kun elengedett, én pedig hátrébb léptem tőlük, és újra rágyújtottam egy cigarettára.

- Ez így nem teljesen igaz Akashi-kun... és ha jól tudom soha nem engedtem meg, hogy a keresztnevemen szólíts, bármennyire is hiszed magad tökéletesnek. - Fújtam ki a füstöt újból.

- Tetsuya - sziszegte a nevem -, ki volt még rajtunk kívül? - kérdezte dühösen, ami meglepett. Nem is reagált arra, hogy beszóltam neki, hanem azzal foglalkozik, hogy kivel feküdtem le még anno...

Nevetséges.

A többiek csak csendben figyeltek engem, és a szemem sarkából láttam Momoi-san elszörnyedt arcát.

Nem tudtam sajnálni.

- Tudjátok Haizaki-kun kedves ember, csak mindenki félreismeri őt. Persze Nijimura senpai jól keresztbe tett a terveimnek, amikor téged választott meg kapitánynak - böktem Akashi-kun felé az ujjammal -, na meg az is, hogy másodévben felbukkant Kise-kun. Kitetted, na jó kitettük Haizaki-kunt a csapatból, így... vele megszakadt a kapcsolatom... Sajnos.

- Szóval te... Tetsu te... kavartál Haizakival amikor mi együtt voltunk?!

- Aominecchi! Miről beszélsz! Te vele voltál amikor velem volt együtt?!

- Mi?! Ti vele voltatok amikor velem volt együtt? - mondta Midorima-kun.

- Maa, Kuro-chin, nekem fel sem tűnt...

- Úgy vélem mindannyiunkkal együtt volt végig... - Lépett közelebb Akashi-kun. - Pedig mindegyikünkkel jártál, és nem elég, hogy szó nélkül kiléptél a csapatból, még meg is csaltál minket?! - Feszültek meg az izmok Akashi-kun állkapcsán.

_Hogy? Ezt most komolyan gondolta?_

- Akashi-kun... - Szólt aggódva Momoi-san.

- Mégis miről beszéltek? - kérdeztem. - Mi az, hogy jártunk? - villant meg a szemem. - Ha jól tudom csak dugtunk párszor, és ennyi. Egyikőtök sem mondott semmit, nem mintha szándékomba állt volna akármelyikőtökkel is együtt maradni. Egyszer sem mondtuk ki egymásnak azt, hogy: _"szeretlek"_, nem de? Egyszer sem mondtuk ki, hogy mi _járunk_. Akkor kérdem én, mégis miért vontok kérdőre? - Szívtam a cigimet.

Erre mindannyian meghökkentek, és csendben maradtak.

- Akkor mégis miért? - kérdezte Aomine-kun.

- Mit miért? - fújtam a füstöt.

- Miért feküdtél le akkor - vette át a szót Kise-kun, és az ujjával tett egy körkörös mozdulatot -, mindannyiunkkal?

Egy ideig hallgattam, mintha elgondolkodtam volna, de már tudtam a választ.

- Mert unatkoztam.

- Mi...?

- Mondom, unatkoztam. Olyan egyhangú volt az élet, hogy bele akartam vinni valami kis izgalmat. És akkor jött az ötlet, hogy mi lenne ha...

- Meg tudnál hódítani minket... - Fejezte be a mondatomat Midorima-kun.

- Pontosan. - Ittam bele a poharamba.

- Tetsu... megkorra egy köcsög vagy te...

- Dai-chan...

- Mondhatnám, hogy sajnálom, hogy így tudtátok meg, de nem teszem. Mindig is ez volt az igazin énem, nem a csendes, láthatatlan "Kuroko." Mindig is ilyen voltam, csak másoknak mutattam a hamis énem. Ez vagyok én. - Tártam szét a karjaimat.

Mindenki elhallgatott, én pedig éreztem, hogy rezeg a mobilom a zsebemben. Letettem az italt az asztalra, kivettem a kék készüléket majd kinyitottam azt.

_Kuroko! Itt vagyunk a bejáratnál, siess! Éhesek vagyunk! _- Olvastam az üzenetet.

_- Kagami._

Visszacsúsztattam a telefont a zsebembe, és felnéztem a többiekre.

- Sajnálom, de Takuya és Kagami-kun már várnak rám oda kinn, szóval megyek. Minden jót - bólintottam -, viszlát.

Ahogy elsétáltam, még hallottam ahogy Kagami nevét suttogják maguk elé, de nem fordultam vissza.

Csendesen végig sétáltam a termen, kikerülve pár embert, aki vagy észre vettek vagy nem.

A nap fényesen belesütött a szemembe, de nem tettem fel a napszemüveget, hanem az ingemre akasztottam. Megláttam Kagami-kunékat, és ahogy ők is észrevettek engem, integettem nekik.

Takuya felém rohant, majd amikor hozzám ért, megölelt, és csacsogni kezdett arról, hogy mi mindent csináltak Kagami-kunnal. Kifele sétáltunk, és Kagami-kun vigyorogva figyelte a hajamban lévő csatot.

- Tetszik mi? - vigyorogtam én is.

- Naná! - Lökött meg játékosan.

- Kurokocchi!

Visszanéztem a kiabáló hangra, és felhúztam a szemöldököm, ahogy megláttam, hogy mindannyian felém futnak. Vagyis nem mindannyian, Akashi-kun csak sietősen sétált...

- Mit akartok? - fordultam feléjük.

- Tetsu-kun... mi csak...

- Satsuki azt akarja mondani, hogy többet ér a barátságunk, és az, hogy... jobban megismerjünk téged... mintsem az, hogy egy ilyen régi dolog miatt ne találkozzunk többet...

- És hiába van igazad - mondta Kise-kun -, hiszen soha sem mondtunk semmi olyanokat... mégis... nem akarunk elveszíteni...

- Kise-chin, ez olyan nyálas...

- Murasakibaracchi!

- Ryouta, ne kiabálj...

- A-akashicchi...

- Apa? - bökött oldalba a fiam. - Te... ismered őket?! Kagami-nii, te tudtad ezt és nem mondtad el?

- Sosem kérdezted. - Mondtuk egyszerre, majd egymásra pillantottunk, és felnevettünk.

A srácok csak megdöbbenve figyeltek minket.

- Takuya, légy jó gyerek és mutatkozz be szépen.

A kisfiam eléjük állt, meghajolt, majd köszönt. - Kuroko Takuya vagyok. Örülök, hogy találkozhatok magukkal, ugyanis nagyon tisztelem, és szeretem a kosárlabda stílusukat. És nagyon sajnálom, hogy apukám olyan szörnyű dolgokat tett magukkal még régebben, tudják, ő egy ilyen fura term-

Fogtam be a száját, és meghúztam a haját.

- Tudod, nem kéne olyan dolgokba beleütnöd az orrodat, amit nem is értesz. - Mondtam, majd lökdösni kezdtem Kagami-kun felé.

- Tényleg sajnálom, meg minden, de most mennünk kell. Sziasztok.

Kézen fogtam Takuyát, és elindultunk kifelé a suliból. Újra megszólítottak, és én újból visszafordultam feléjük.

- Mond meg a telefonszámod Tetsu...

- Igen, valamikor jöjjünk össze Kurokocchi...

- Tetsu-kun... olyan édes a fiad... nagyon hasonlítotok...

- A telefonszáma 06-30-35-23-546. Most pénteken ráérünk, szóval nyugodtan hívjátok majd fel. A régi idők emlékére majd lemegyünk az egyik pályára, és játszunk is, oké? - nevetett.

- Taku, te csak játszani akarsz Aominével, mert annyira imádod őt! Nem is értem mi olyan jó a játékában, hiszen én játszok egy profi csapatban...

- _De az egyetlen aki legyőzhet, az még mindig én magam vagyok._ - Vigyorgott Aomine-kun.

- Ahomine!

- Bakagami!

- Nos mielőtt elkezdenétek vitatkozni, tényleg mennünk kell. - Indultam el, majd vissza fordultam. - Akkor majd pénteken. - Mosolyogtam.

Megkönnyebbülten néztek rám, majd ők is elmosolyodtak.

- Oké. - Mondták egyszerre.

...

Ahogy elsétáltunk, és meghallom ahogy Takuya és Kagami-kun újra nekiáll veszekedni, elmosolyodtam.

Mélyen, tudat alatt alig várom, hogy eljöjjön a péntek. Várom már, hogy a régi barátaim, ne a régi énemet szeressék, kedveljék, hanem a mostanit.

Nem tudom, hogy mit hoz a jövő, de Takuya és Kagami-kun mellett, soha nem fok unatkozni.

Viszont a pénteki nap nem lesz olyan szórakoztató, mint a Teikous évek, de nem tudom bánni.

Mert tudom, hogy ki vagyok, és hogy milyen is vagyok valójában.

A maszk már lehullt, a vetítés véget ért...

... és egy új fejezet kezdődik az életemben, amiben talán az exeim is részt vesznek.

És ki tudja...

Lehet, hogy egyikük nem csak az exem lesz. - Fújtam ki a füstöt a számból.

Vigyorogva néztem az égre, és tényleg...

... alig várom már azt a pénteki napot.

**END**

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok!**

**Remélem tetszett!**

**Sziasztok!**

**Ha vannak benne hibák, bocsi, de már nem bírom megint átnézni... hajnali egy van :DDD (csak miattatok maradtam fenn! ^^)**

**By: Lora98**


End file.
